


Secrets

by QuinnCelement



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnCelement/pseuds/QuinnCelement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo's back or is it really her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new chapter in Lauren and Tamsin's relationship.

Bo’s back!

It was midnight when I heard footsteps outside of the bedroom door.

I was sleeping and the sound startled me.

I bolted out of bed and was opening my drawer to get my gun when the door opened and in came Bo.

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw her and she walked to where I was and gave me a light kiss on the lips.

“Honey, I’m sorry.” She said as she removed her boots and crawled to her side of the bed.  
“I know I just got back but can we talk tomorrow?”

I never had the chance to answer her question.

Before her body even touched the bed, she was already asleep.

I closed the drawer then turned towards Bo.

I traced the outline of her beautiful face and smiled to myself.

My girlfriend’s home.

It felt good not to be alone….for a few days at least.

***

The dawning is taking too much from Bo.

Not only is she physically exhausted, her spirit is also drained.

The following morning, she told me about the challenges she had to take on and I could tell that her fear is taking over her courage.

“I know I shouldn’t say this Lauren but what if I’m destined to become a monster?” 

She sighed then bit her lip.

Worry was written all over her face and I never saw her like this before and it bothered me too.

I touched her hand to reassure her but it didn’t help.

She was chewing on the bread as if it was the enemy.

I reminded her that Trick would not let it happen.

“I feel like I’m taking a trip down memory lane.” Bo continued, ignoring my comment.  
“Going back to where I came from and righting the mistakes I made only to realize that what’s done is done.”  
“I can’t undo the errors I committed, Lauren.”  
“I can’t bring the dead back to life.”

There was a mixture of sadness and agony in her last sentence.

Bo’s voice broke and I rushed to her side to console her.

She trembled as she cried and I held her for as long as she needed me.

This is really bad. I thought to myself.

Whatever is going on must have terrified Bo for her to cry like this.

***  
Bo left to go to the Dal after receiving a call from Trick.

She’s only been gone a few minutes when the phone rang.

It was Tamsin.

She was making a follow-up about one of the missing Furies.

Her voice sounded happy and I felt relieved that it was she who called.

“I’m still checking on it.” I told her.

“Are you okay?” Tamsin sounded concerned.

“Uh huh..” was my short reply.

There was a pause on the other line and I was beginning to wonder if she hung up without saying goodbye when she suddenly asked if I wanted coffee.

I thanked her for the offer and told her I had breakfast with Bo.

“Oh?” There was a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Okay then. Catch ya later, doc.” 

***  
I am a scientist and no stranger to the range of human emotions or my own feelings for that matter.

Tamsin has changed a lot since I met her and in our interactions, there are moments when I see her desire alternate between friendship and something more.

At night, when I’m alone in my room, thinking of Bo and how she’s doing in whatever world she’s in, my mind would wander and I would think of the Valkyrie.

She’s still the same badass cop at work but when she’s with me, there is a gentleness in the way she talks to me.

In the beginning I was skeptical because I witnessed how intent she was on putting Bo behind bars.

It was as if she was wearing blinders when it comes to Bo and any opportunity to pin a murder or a misdemeanor on my girlfriend, Tamsin would take it, no questions asked.

But I also noticed that something happened between them.

It was after they rescued Kenzi from the kitsune.

Bo didn’t tell me anything but I know, just by looking at her and the Valkyrie, that something has transpired and it was responsible for the changes in their behaviors.

The animosity has lessened and is it respect I see whenever they come across each other?

Whatever it is, I am glad for this temporary moment of peace.

***

The Dal was almost empty when I got there after lunch.

Dyson called and he wanted to speak to me about the Fury.

He didn’t share a lot of details over the phone signaling I have to see him in person if I needed more information.

When I came in, Tamsin was standing by the pool table and she waved when she saw me.

I acknowledge her gesture with a smile and as I was walking towards Tamsin to ask where Dyson was, Bo appeared.

She still has the same sad look in her eyes but her face lit up when she saw me.

Bo kissed me on the cheek and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tamsin look away.

“Are you looking for Dyson?” Bo asked as she led me to the bar.

I nodded.

“He’s talking to Trick, love.” Bo was unconsciously massaging the top of my right hand and I bit my lower lip to stifle a laugh.

She noticed my reaction but instead of pulling away, she moved closer to where I was sitting and wrapped me in a tight embrace.

“I missed you Lauren.” Bo whispered in my ear and I feel the heat slowly rise from my neck to my face.

Bo had her back on Tamsin so she couldn’t see the Valkyrie’s expression as she continue to hold me.

My girlfriend was never one for PDA.

Her affections were reserved where it belonged which is the bedroom.

This sudden display of her feelings is new to me but I have to admit that I like it.

It was cut short when Dyson appeared with Trick.

The wolf wasn’t happy.

He had a troubled expression which was shared by Trick.

“I need to talk to both of you.” The blood king commanded Bo and me.

We followed him downstairs and as soon as we got there, he didn’t waste any time telling us about the relation between Bo’s dawning and the missing Fury.

“The Furies are known to guard the underworld and their purpose is to punish those who have committed an offense.”

Bo looked at Trick and the old man did the same.

“This is important to me because..........?” 

Trick explained that the time the Fury went missing was around the same time Bo went back to her past to set things right.

“As we all know that isn’t working too well.” Bo commented and Trick exhaled. Exasperated at the snide remark.

“Dyson and I are thinking that the Fury is after you.” His expression turned cold as he let the last sentence sink in.

Bo turned away from the old man and pace the room.

I silently observed her trying to make sense at what Trick just revealed and the erratic behavior of Bo.

Bo sat down on one of the chairs and for a moment, she looked defeated.

Trick walked to where she was.

“Bo, I am doing everything I can to help you. I hope you know that.”

“This isn’t part of the plan but we all know how word gets around in the Fae world.”

He touched her shoulder and Bo looked at her grandfather.

“I’m scared, Trick.” She confessed.

Trick nodded and turned to me.

“Lauren, I know you will take care of Bo but I need you to be careful.”

I frowned at him, not understanding what her meant.

“With this situation, it will take a while for Bo to triumph over her dawning.”  
“There are times when….” His voice trailed of and I didn’t need him to complete what he told me.

Bo and I looked at each other.

She saw that I’m as terrified as she is.

I approached her and held her hand.

“We’ll get through this, baby.” I whispered to the succubus and she only nodded in agreement.

***

Learning about the intention of the Fury and the Dark Fae worsened Bo’s emotional condition.

When we got back to my house that night, she sat on the couch without saying anything.

I asked if she wanted to talk about it but she held up one hand and I stepped back.

This is not exactly how I imagined our reunion but if she needed time alone to process what’s happening, I will give her the space she needs.

I turned to my microscope to finish the specimen I was working on.

It contains Bo’s blood sample and I am formulating a more potent antidote for her hunger.  
***

I didn’t realized that I’ve been caught up in what I was doing until I look at the clock on the wall.

It was almost midnight.

“Bo?” I didn’t hear her leave the room. 

Her jacket was still hanging on the arm of the couch.

I decided to go upstairs to check on her.

As I made my way to the bedroom, I find it strange that she didn’t bother turning on the hall light.

It was dark and there was an eerie vibe I didn’t like.

When I reached my room, Bo was standing with her back towards the door.

“Honey is everything o…….?” Before I can finish what I was trying to say, Bo turned around and what I saw was not the Bo I know.

Her eyes were blood red and she had an evil look and when she made a move towards me, I ran downstairs.

She went after me and I didn’t dare look back.

“Come back here you b*tch!” Bo screamed and my heart was pounding in my chest.

This creature, whoever it is, will kill me if I don’t get out of her sight.

My human legs can only go as far but my brain is alert with the adrenaline rush.

Bo may know my house but she doesn’t know every nook and cranny.

I can feel the gap close between us.

I ran towards the basement and once there, I went inside one of the room and slammed it shut.

Hale was smart enough to suggest this idea.

Inches away from me is another room.

Before it was weird to me why he would want a room within a room.  
“You don’t know who you can trust.” Was his reply and now, I appreciate his foresight.

I pressed the button and the door opened in a flash.

I look behind me and saw Bo kicked the outside door.

But before she can get to me, I was already safe in the panic room.

***  
There is a phone in the room and I immediately dialed Tamsin’s number.

“Help me…” as soon as she picked up.

“Lauren?!”

With a shaky voice, I told her about Bo.

“I’ll be right there.” She replied and the line went dead.

My hands were shaking and my knees buckled.

I slumped on the cold floor and the tears came streaming down my face.

When Trick told us about the situation, I didn’t underestimate the danger I was in.  
But I never imagined it to be like this.  
It wasn’t Bo back there.  
It was someone else.  
A creature with a wiped out memory of who she is or was or whatever.

***  
I was startled by the ringing of my telephone.

It was Tamsin on the other line.

I hesitated.

“How do I know it’s really you?” My voice cracked, too terrorized to trust anyone.

“Do you want to see my ID?” she quipped and I cried and smile at the same time.

I pressed the button and the door opened.

Standing in the hallway was Tamsin.

I collapsed in her arms and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin will do everything for Lauren.  
> Bo is still missing.  
> Lauren is worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin continues to contemplate on her feelings for Lauren.

Lauren shifted on the bed and the rustling of the sheets captured my attention.

A day had passed since she was attack by Bo.

The doctor has not awoken and I was specially instructed not to leave her side.

Not that I would.

Lauren was terrorized by the event and I am not about to let another attack from Bo or anyone else happen.

***  
The succubus destroyed the lab and parts of Lauren’s home.

I am also assigned the task of breaking the news to her and it’s making me feel anxious.

How do you tell someone that the thing she values the most was ravaged by the person she holds dear?

It’s like having the dilemma of telling someone that the love of their life is cheating on them with their best friend.  
Sure, I have lots of experience in breaking the bad news being a cop and all but she is not an ordinary person.

At least not to me.

It reminded me of what I feel for the doctor.

I do like her and knowing that I cannot cross that boundary is making me hurt.

She loves Bo that much is true.

I saw it in the way Lauren looks at her and knowing that this thing happened is devastating to me.

It offered me a view of my own existence.

I am a Valkyrie, not a saint.

I know what I can do and it frightens me to think that like Bo, I can also inflict pain on Lauren.

I don’t want that to happen but having all of these thoughts in theory are easier because that’s what it is…a theory.  
Right now, I cannot say if those theories will be applied in real life because I do not want to encourage my feelings for the doctor.

But who am I kidding?

With everyday that passes and I don’t see or talk to her, I feel as if I’m wilting.

That is why I phone her for no reason at all.

The sound of her voice is enough to get me through a rough day.

***  
Lauren groaned and I put the book down to go to her side.

Her groans are getting louder and I shook her shoulder to wake her up.

She sat bolt upright in bed then look at me.

“Where am I?” she asked, confused.

“You’re in my house, Lauren.” I answered.

She was in a daze but she managed to ask about Bo.

“They’re looking for her.” I replied.

Lauren’s hand went up to her temple and she slowly massaged it.

“Do you need anything?” I grabbed the glass of water on the bedside table and handed it to her.  
She took a sip then handed the glass back to me.

“My mouth is so dry.” She began.  
“I’m hungry, Tamsin.” A smile formed in her mouth and I told her I’m going to get food in the kitchen.

This is where I thank the gods of take-out and pizza because that’s all I have in my fridge.  
I know it’s not the ideal food for a person who’s recovering from a traumatic experience but oh well.  
It’s better than nothing.

I went back to the room carrying the food on the tray and Lauren laughed when she saw what I brought.  
I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

“I have no idea when you’ll wake up and didn’t have time to order something more sophisticated than this…..”I explained, feeling embarrassed at my lack of hospitality,but Lauren stopped me.

“No worries, Tamsin.”

She took a slice of pizza and chewed on it quietly.

I began to make small talk because I am starting to feel uncomfortable with the silence.  
I ask if she feels something else aside from her headache and she look at me with those soft, brown eyes and my heart melted in my chest.

“I’m worried about Bo, Tamsin.” She admitted.

“We all are.” I replied.  
“I’m sure Dyson and Trick will find her.” I added.

“What happened after I collapsed?” Lauren placed the pizza back on the plate and I swallowed hard.  
This is the moment I’ve been waiting for and I inhaled before I narrated the events after her attack.  
Lauren clenched her teeth as she listened and I saw her hands began to tremble.  
I instinctively reach for it and she squeezed my hands.

“I’m sorry, Lauren.” I apologized once I’m done.

“It’s not your fault, Tamsin.”  
“It’s not Bo’s fault either.”

“What do you mean?” Curious to hear her explanation.

“You saw in the bar. How needy she is of me.”  
“She’s not like that Tamsin.”  
“Bo is going through a lot and there are moments when I know we have to stop, think things over or seek the help of our support system but there is something odd in the way she expresses her emotion.” She paused before finishing her sentence.

“It’s as if she couldn’t handle herself at all.”

“Well, you witnessed it that night.” I didn’t mean to sound insensitive but the words came out of my mouth without warning.

Lauren grew quiet again.  
I am insensitive but that’s not what I’m driving at.

“Lauren…” 

“Trick told us that the Fury went missing around the same time of Bo’s dawning right?””  
She switch topic and I put a stop to all thoughts of apologizing.

“Yes. Why?”

“It’s also the same time when there’s a spike in the number of suicide and murder cases happened right?”

“Uh huh…”I not sure I’m following her train of thought so I stayed focus on what she was saying.

“The Furies inflict pain on others, Tamsin.”  
“If that Fury followed Bo wherever she goes, it probably why she’s helpless.”

“Like Bo going on a guilt trip?” I concluded.

“Exactly!” The doctor’s eyes lit up.

“We have to find this Fury, Tamsin.”  
“It’s the only way we can help Bo and the other victims.”

I stood up from the bed, contemplating on how to tell Lauren a very important thing about the Furies.

“Is something wrong Tamsin?”

I turned to where she was and exhaled.

“The Furies lived in the underworld, Lauren.”  
“I don’t think they’ll be happy to accommodate the Light Fae in their abode.”

Lauren’s shoulder slumped and I thought she was going to cry.

I know it’s an impossible task to go where I’m not suppose to but for Lauren, I am willing to try.

Being a Dark Fae doesn’t mean I have an all-accessed pass to every place.

There are territories that are best left alone and the underworld is one of them.

I don’t know if Lauren understands but doing so could mean the death of me.  
***  
The blood king wasn’t happy that I left Lauren alone in my house.

He was less pleased with the idea of going to the underworld to have an audience with the Fury.

“You do love Bo don’t you?” I snapped, my patience wearing thin at his stubbornness.

Trick stared at me and I saw that I have hit the spot where he couldn’t refuse.

“That is beside the point Tamsin.”

“Then what is your point?” I raised my voice. With every minute that passes, my exasperation is getting intense.  
If it were up to me, I would just go straight to the underworld and take my chances.  
But being in this “Program” that Hale brilliantly thought of, limits my power and I don’t like it.

“You may be from the Dark Fae but I am not about to let you risk your life without thinking of a plan.” The blood king is starting to make sense.

“You mean you have to pull some strings? Make a potion to protect me from being gutted down there?”

The remark elicited a smile from the blood king.

“That’s a nice way of putting it but yes.”  
“I will not deny that I find your action admirable especially since you’re doing it to help Bo.”

It’s for Lauren. I thought to myself.

“I’ll get back to you on this Tamsin.”  
“Let me just make a phone call then we’ll make a plan to get you to the underworld.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin in the Underworld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If my mythology is off, forgive me.

The drive to the cave that would take me to the underworld was long and grueling.

Lauren was seated on the passenger seat, lost in her thoughts while I try to navigate the dangerous road.

It was getting dark and the huge trees lining up the road didn’t really help.

The place was secluded which totally makes sense.

It is not named the underworld for nothing.

They want to keep their privacy to put it mildly.

Does it make you wonder why cemeteries offer that eerie kind of comfort with the silence and bleakness all around you?

Trick clearly emphasized that if I wanted to make this a success, I should go on my own to the cave.

It was strange how when we were planning this, the first thing he asked me was if I have any talent.

“What does having a talent have to do with me going to the underworld?”  
“Do I need to put on a show for all the goners down there?

Trick ignored my remark.

“You’ve heard of Orpheus right?” 

“Well, we’re not really chummy with each other. Why?”

“I didn’t mean to sound condescending.” He explained.  
“It’s just that I’m trying to look into other possibilities to get you safe to and from the underworld.”

“Isn’t this ironic?” I retorted.

The blood king looked at me and this time, his expression is filled with concern.

“You know you don’t have to do this.” He explained.  
“There are other ways…”

I interrupted him from what he was trying to say.

“There are other options but this is the fastest way to help Bo.”

That put an end to any discussion about changing plans or whatnot.

***

I know full well that taking on this mission is like having a death wish.

Something I know a lot about being exposed to war and choosing who lives and dies.

The only thing he found to protect me on this journey was an amulet containing the blood of a goddess who was revered by the Furies.

“Try not to lose it.” Trick warned.

“I won’t.” I swore to the blood king.

Right now, the last thing on my mind is dying in the hands of the Fury and the minions of the underworld.

My priority is to help Lauren and as much as I don’t want to admit it, the succubus.

“We’re here.” I cut off the engine as soon as I saw the mountain where the cave was hidden.

I parked the car behind a bush to protect Lauren from being seen.

I opened the door and got out.

Lauren did the same thing.

I went over to the back of the car and reminded her that the essentials she might need are in there.

“In case something happens, Dyson is a phone call away.” I reminded her as I garbed myself with the weapons I brought.  
I zipped my jacket to hide what I was carrying but displayed the amulet to expose it to anyone who might interfere.

I was about to leave when Lauren grabbed my arm.

“Thank you for doing this.” 

I nodded and was on my way to the gates of hell.

 

***

As soon as Tamsin made her way to the cave, I was left alone in the car to deal with my apprehensions.

The place was covered in darkness and the silence was deafening.

My heart was filled with fear for her and Bo.

When Tamsin offered to go to the underworld to talk to the Furies, I was overcome with dread.

The idea is absurd to someone who has knowledge of the underworld.

No one who is alive go to that place.

It’s the place of the dead and doing so could mean the death of whoever was foolish enough to trespass their realm.

While Tamsin was away, I did some research on the subject.

I was still staying at Tamsin’s house because from what I’ve been told, my own house needed “major repairs”.  
I insisted that they give me the details and as I listened to the men who were hired by Hale, I can feel my heart breaking just like the walls and the doors which were shattered by the creature.  
It doesn’t feel right to say that it was Bo because she will never do something like that to me.  
She knows how much I treasure my house and everything in it.  
But it’s all gone now and I keep telling myself that it will be okay, that I have to rebuild myself and start over.

Isn’t that the wise thing to do?

But I realized that the longer I stayed at Tamsin’s and the more I get acquainted with the tiny details of her life, the more anxious I get.  
I asked myself if it’s the fact that I am getting comfortable with having the Valkyrie around.  
Just like Bo, she is very protective of me.  
For someone who is used to taking care of other people, the role reversal is disconcerting.

To keep myself occupied, I borrowed her computer.

Hale, unlike his predecessor, is very advance and has decided to transfer some of the archives electronically.  
This is very convenient for me because I am one of the few who were given access to the files.

I used my free time to go over the files about the underworld and the more I learned about it, the more frightened I got for Tamsin.

The images I saw were horrible and since the facts came from the Ash’s archive, these are not your family-friendly version.

I’ve experienced a lot of things in my life having lived with the Fae for a while but I am still human.  
My vulnerability is a part of me and being susceptible to emotions allow me to learn more about myself and the Fae.

When Tamsin came back from the Dal, I was distraught about what I learned that I asked if she wanted to back out.

The puzzled expression of the Valkyrie prompted me to share the information I learned but she was adamant.

“We’d better stick to the plan because to tell you honestly Lauren, I am getting impatient already.”

Her reply caught me off-guard.

“Tamsin, I didn’t mean to make you feel like that.”

The Valkyrie walked towards the window and for a few seconds, she watched as a bluebird skipped on the window sill.

“The sooner we get this done, you’ll have Bo.”  
“Isn’t that what you want?”

Her words were sharp and I know what she meant by it.

Of course I want Bo to come back and be safe.

I also know that Tamsin is making this sacrifice for me.

She doesn’t need to articulate it.

Her eyes say it all.

***  
The night before we were to make the journey, I decided to cook for Tamsin.  
When she came back from the police station, she was surprised to find the food on the table.

“Is this my last meal?” she joked.

I didn’t laugh at her comment.

I am frazzled because my brain is preoccupied by the “what-ifs” and here is Tamsin making a joke about dying.

“I’m sorry.” 

She held my hand and without warning, wrapped me in an embrace.

“Lauren, I promised you I will come back.”

When she let go, there were tears in my eyes.

In not so many words, the Valkyrie managed to summarized my thoughts.

***  
The phone rang and I jumped in my seat.

It was Dyson.

He was on the other part of the mountain waiting for Tamsin and me.

Trick warned him not to make the mistake of going to this place because that will derail our plan.

“The people of the underworld are what you may call inclusive.” Trick informed us before we left.

“They don’t like the fact that they are being observed.”

Dyson asked about Tamsin and I told him that she’s on her way.

He was about to hang up when I stopped him.

“What is it Lauren?” His voice sounded worried.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

“Do you think….” I didn’t finish my question and Dyson knew what I wanted to say.

“She’ll be fine.”

The confidence in his voice was enough to calm my fear.

I needed reassurance that I will not lose the woman who was willing to risk her life for Bo and me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I write this story, the more I realized that there are symbols hidden in the chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin's journey begins and she has her sarcasm for company.

When I enter the mouth of the cave, the chilly draft sent shivers down my spine.

I plunged a nail on the soft earth with a rope tied to it so I can measure how far I traveled.

I know. 

It’s old school but I don’t think technology works in this place.  
Otherwise, I’d borrow gadgets from the people I know back when I was still “head hunting”.

I was almost done with the task when the light sent a colony of bats flying towards my direction. 

I ducked to avoid them from hitting me on the face.

I haven’t made it far and yet, I am given a clear view of what to expect in the blackness of this hellhole.

I am not claustrophobic but as I go deeper, I find it difficult to breath.

“You’ll be fine, Tamsin.” I said to myself.

I decided to walk close to the walls of the cave to guide me as I made my way through it.

The soft earth clung to my nails and I can hear my breathing getting louder as the darkness smothered me.

The sound of the rope unraveling from the coil is oddly comforting to me.

I asked myself if I regret doing this and not listening to Lauren or Trick when I had the chance to back out? 

Of course not.

I live for this but I must admit that my impulsive behavior has been elevated to a higher level.

I’ve been to a lot of places, look death in the eye but this is the first time I will have the chance to see it face to face.

“I hope I get the answer I need.” I reminded myself.  
Isn’t that the reason why I’m doing this in the first place? 

To get some clarity regarding Bo and the missing Fury?

My thought was interrupted when the heel of my boot got stuck in the mud.

Damn it! I cursed.

I pulled the heel but strangely enough, someone or something is fighting with me.

I focused the light on the ground and there was a black and slimy hand that was tightly holding on to my shoes.

“Seriously? Do you have a shoe fetish?!” I barked at the thing as I try to keep my  
balance.

I search for my knife and once I found it, thrust it into the unrelenting hand.

The hand shrunk once it connected with the knife and I grabbed my shoe.

“Never mess with a girl and her shoe, buddy!”

I continued walking and from a distant heard the sound of dripping water.

There must be a river on top of the mountain.

I turned the light towards the ceiling of the cave and saw the rock formation.

If this were a tour, those rocks are a sight to see.

But since I’m not here for an R&R, it dampens my appreciation.

I don’t know how much longer I need to walk to get to the entrance.

I touched the coil to gauge how far I’ve walked.

I estimated around 70 feet.

It doesn’t sound like much but from down here, it seems like an endless trek.

The longer I walked, the more exposed I become to the realm of the dead, the sadder I felt.

Is it the aura and the deathly energy? Pun intended.

Everything in here is filled with lamentation and grief.

I bet even Kenzi’s bubbly personality won’t last in this place.

From afar, I saw the flickering lights and thought that I must be close.

I could hear the sound of water and I turned the light to a figure who was standing in the distance.

The light struck his face and I almost fainted at the sight of him.

The ferryman.

Sh*t! I muttered.

I need passage money for him to take me to his boat.

I wonder if he accepts debit?

I dropped the coil of rope and walked towards him.

He doesn’t look please to see me.

Since I don’t have money with me, I showed him the amulet.

His look was fierce but he motioned with his head and I got on the boat.

***  
Lauren researched on this journey and shared the information with me.

The boat is often loaded with the bodies of those who died but on this occasion, I’m alone.

I am not expecting the ferryman to make small talk and I wish he would.

This trip induces hallucinations what with the woeful voices I hear, the smell which reminds me of formaldehyde and the overall ghastly aura.

The hairs in my arms stood on its end and I rubbed it to keep the chill away.

The ferryman doesn’t seem to notice.

He continues to paddle and I gave him an imaginary thumbs up for his dedication.

It’s amazing to me that my snarky attitude wasn’t dampened by this mission.

It’s a lifesaver for the most part.

If some people have their security blanket, I have my sarcasm to keep me on my toes.

***  
The boat stopped and I didn’t wait for the ferryman’s signal to get out.

I jumped out of it and scanned the area.

Right in front of me stands a gate made of the blackest metal I have seen.

Must be Vulcan’s craftsmanship. I thought to myself.

I didn’t have to wait long for the doorman to open it.

The gate opened with a bone-chilling sound and I took a deep breath before I went in.

This is the moment I’ve been waiting for.

It’s do or die Tamsin. I said to myself.

On second thought, I’ll erase the die part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip to the underworld is more than what Tamsin came for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Copyright belongs to Prodigy Pictures.
> 
> The mythology to the Greek and the rest is all mine.

The hall was faintly illuminated by the torchlights.

Like everything else in this cave, silence enveloped the place.

The only sound I can hear is the crackling of the fire.

“Finally!” A booming voice came out of nowhere and I narrowed my eyes to have a 

clear view of where it came from.

Of course! It’s only fitting that the lord of the darkness should welcome me.

I feel special already.

He was sitting on his throne and seated on either side were the two sisters of the missing Fury.

I find it strange that he was expecting me.

Is this a pre-arranged meeting?

The lord motioned with his hand for me to step towards the center of the hall and I obliged.

This place is colder and I wished I wore a thicker jacket.

“You are a brave Valkyrie.” His appreciation was genuine and I nodded my gratefulness.

“The morrigan was right when she told me that you are an asset.”

The morrigan?

The wheels of my brain move with lighting speed.

What is her involvement in this?

The king of the dead read my mind.

“Dear child, our realm may be secluded from everything else but it doesn’t mean that the morrigan doesn’t keep in touch.”

The last words were emphasized and I clenched my teeth in displeasure at how this is unfolding.

I cleared my throat to speak.

“I came to ask about the missing Fury and the succubus.” I began and the girl to his right side turned to look at me.

“Oh honey, you had the story wrong.” She chuckled and the other girl gave a low laugh.

“Cleo is not missing.” She continued.

I frowned at what she said.

“She left.”

“She has always been….” She paused.

“Rebellious.” The other girl finished her sentence.

“I guess the underworld is not enough for her that she needed to explore what’s up there.”

She pointed her bony finger towards the ceiling.

She and her sister laugh and the sinister sound brought chills to my spine.

“What does she have to do with the succubus?”

I interrupted their merriment.

“That is a question you should ask the morrigan.” The girl answered.

“Frankly honey, you didn’t have to go this far to get the answer to your question.”

“Everything you needed to know is up there.”

“You didn’t need to lose your life for this.”

Her remarks sent my thoughts spiraling but I stayed focus.

“I beg your pardon?” 

It was the lord’s turn to speak.

“The morrigan knew of your plan to help the human and the succubus and she made arrangements for you.”

“An audience with the king of the underworld in exchange for your life.”

***

What they’re telling me is not making sense and it made me sick to my stomach.

“I have always been just in my dealing but your master is…..persistent.”

He stepped down from his throne and walked closer to where I was standing.

I couldn’t move and my mind was still reeling from what I heard.

“I think you got more than what you need, child.”

His eyes were the shade of blue and gray.

It held no emotions and the coldness crept to the recesses of my heart.

“When you go back to your world, run as fast as you can.” He warned.

“Death has its hand on you from now on and it will be difficult to escape.”

I saw the two girls eyeing me with disdain.

Is it because of my boldness or more from my foolishness?

Whatever it is, I don’t want to know.

Right now, I am eager to go back to where I come to settle things with the 

morrigan.

I turned my back on them and walked towards where the ferryman was waiting.

My knees were weak from the revelation and the secret I uncovered.

I contemplated on the things I learned and was oblivious to the cries of the soul

around me.

My mind is centered on the realization that the morrigan put a bounty on my head.

***  
As soon as I stepped out of the cave, I ran to where I parked the car.

It was already daybreak and I saw the sun shining on the horizon.

Lauren was asleep and I pounded on the glass to wake her up.

With half-opened eyes, she opened the door.

“Drive!” I commanded.

She was about to protest but I didn’t give her a chance.

Up ahead, I saw the shadows come out of the cave.

Holy sh*t! I blurted.

I switched on the engine and screamed at Lauren to step on the accelerator and 

drive as fast as she can.

The doctor was bewildered but followed just the same.

“What’s happening Tamsin?” Lauren’s voice was filled with panic.

“I’ll explain later.” I replied.

“Right now, we have to get out of here alive!”

I looked behind me and saw the terrifying shadows just a few feet away from us.

“Don’t think Lauren. Just drive!”  
“Once we pass the border of the underworld, we’ll be safe.”

“Ok.” Was the short reply and the car careened on the road like the devil on wheels.

I look straight ahead and saw Dyson’s car on the side of the road.

He blared the horn the moment he saw us but Lauren kept driving.

We’re only inches away from the border and from the side mirror, I saw two of the 

shadows gaining speed.

“Come on, Lauren. We’re almost there, honey.”

The word came out instantaneously but she didn’t seem to hear me.  
As we inch closer to the line, I felt a force of energy push us out of the domain of the underworld.

The shadows smashed against the threshold and I heard their terrifying scream.

Lauren gradually stepped on the brake and cut the engine.

She looked at me with wild eyes and inhaled before she spoke.

“Now, would you mind telling me what that was all about?”

***  
I closed my eyes and collected my thoughts.

Once I was ready, I told Lauren everything that the king of death told me.

When I was done, Lauren was infuriated.

“That’s ridiculous!” she exclaimed.

“Why would the morrigan interfere with Bo while she’s training for her dawning?”

“There are laws which sets boundaries for what she can and can’t do!”

The muscles in her face were taut.

Her chest heaved with anger and her knuckles were white from clutching the 

steering wheel.

I stared straight ahead and thought of what’s going to happen next.

Trick learning of the truth, Hale confronting the morrigan for overstepping her authority again, Bo still missing and I have a bounty on my head.

I feel like I’m going to start looking over my shoulder all the time.

“Death has its hand on you…” the words of the dark lord loomed over in my head.

He was right when he told me I got more than I need.

Not only did I learn about Bo and the Fury, I also got a consolation prize.

My life is turning out to be chipper than usual.

I felt Lauren’s hand on mine and I looked at her soft brown eyes.

Without thinking, I inched closer to the driver’s seat and kissed her on the lips.

Before this mission, everything was chaotic and puzzling.

Kissing her made everything right.

***


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tamsin and Lauren's attraction grows, so do the complications.

Lauren slowly pushed me away and I opened my eyes to see her biting her lower lip.

“I’m so……” I began to apologize but she put a finger over my lips.

“Tamsin, don’t.” She tried to smile but I can tell how conflicted she was.

Am I dreaming if I say that she kissed me back?

We were on this awkward position when I saw Dyson walking towards the car.

He had the usual scowl on his face and I’m not sure whether he witnessed what happened a few minutes ago.

If he did, he didn’t say anything.

He was eager to announce that Bo has been found.

“We’d better get back to the Dal.”  
“Trick is waiting for us.”

He didn’t wait for us to say anything.

He returned to his car and left ahead of us.

“I’ll drive.” I told Lauren and I unfastened my seatbelt.

She did the same thing and as we made our way around the car, my hand caught hers and I squeezed it.

“It’s going to be okay, Lauren.” I reassured her.

She was tormented and I felt guilty for what I did.

“I hope so, Tamsin.” She went to the passenger’s side and was quiet throughout the rest of the drive.

***

Bo was sleeping downstairs by the time we got to the Dal.

Trick had a worried look on his face and told me that she was found unconscious on the side of the road and hasn’t woken since they brought her to the Dal.

“Are you sure she’s okay?” Lauren didn’t wait for his reply.  
She went to where Bo was sleeping and kneeled beside the bed to check the carotid area for her pulse.  
The succubus didn’t even stir.

“I had someone else check on her.” Trick informed Lauren.  
“She’s probably exhausted, tired, depleted.”

Trick looked at his granddaughter.

Lauren stood up and faced the blood king.

He was weary and the creases on his forehead were deeper than usual.

Her hands went up to her temple and she slowly massaged it with her thumb.

“Are you alright, Lauren?” Trick asked her and the doctor nodded.

“Trick, I’m going to get my stuff from my house…” she paused when she remembered what happened to her house.

The doctor closed her eyes and Trick moved closer.

“I’m sorry about all this Lauren.”  
“I know this is too much for you.”

“Just do what you need to do. Bo is not going anywhere.”

***  
Tamsin was waiting for me upstairs.  
She was sitting at the bar and the bottle of beer was left untouched.

“I’m thinking the meeting didn’t go to well?” I said to the Valkyrie.

She exhaled.

“Right now, what I want to do is go home and do some fierce kickboxing.” 

“Perfect!” I replied.

“While your busy with kickboxing, I need to pick up some stuff from your house and come back here as soon as I can.”

The Valkyrie must have forgotten about Bo because she looks puzzled.

“I need to take care of Bo.”

“Oh?”  
“Yeah right. Bo…” I know her incoherence was cause by a combination of everything she learned from the lord of the dead, Bo being found and the kiss that shouldn’t have taken place but did.

***  
We were both preoccupied on the way home and I sensed the Valkyrie’s agitation.

She was gripping the steering wheel hard and the veins in her hands look as if it’s going to pop.

“Tamsin…..” She gave me a confused look.

“The light is green.” I pointed towards the traffic light.

The car behind us honked and Tamsin was about to react but I touched her on the shoulder.

“Let’s just go home. Please?” I pleaded.

***  
Like Tamsin, I am also exhausted but I summoned whatever strength I have left so I can go back to the Dal and look after Bo.

As soon as we reached her house, the Valkyrie went straight to her “training room” as she calls it, to workout.

I went straight to her bedroom to change.

Tamsin was kind enough to get some clothes from my house and I collected whatever I have then hurriedly packed them in a duffel bag.

I want to be there when Bo wakes up.

I needed to make sure that whatever happened to her while she was away didn’t cause unnecessary damage to her body.

Sadly, I didn’t have any instruments with me.

I didn’t have the chance to visit my own house to have a look at the damage.

I debated whether to go to Tamsin’s to say goodbye.

I can hear the loud music from the room.

I decided to leave her alone.

She has been through a lot.

I saw her rage when she told me about the bounty and the betrayal of the morrigan.

“She was doing this to get back at me for the death of the dude in a coma.” Tamsin disclosed.

I know the morrigan will do everything to get what she wants.

That is a known fact.

But I think more than Tamsin’s refusal to follow her order, the truth is she saw how the Valkyrie is changing.

Helping me with the Fury is the nail on the coffin.

The morrigan reciprocated the act by marking Tamsin for death.

I closed the door gently and was about to head out the door when Tamsin came out of the training room.

She was clad in a red sports bra that exposed her perfectly toned abs, and tight fitting gray sweat pants that accented her buttocks.

I swallowed hard.

Tamsin wiped the sweat on her face and I don’t have to pretend that the Valkyrie sensed my reaction.

“Are you leaving without saying goodbye?” A smile formed on the corner of her mouth and it made her prettier.

Must be the endorphins. I thought to myself.

“Uhm…” I stammered.

“I thought you were busy.” I tried not to take my eyes off of her face no matter how tempting it seems.

“Let me walk you out the door.” She offered and walks ahead of me.

I can smell her skin and our proximity to each other heightens the sensation I feel.

She opened the door and I paused.

“I never got the chance to thank you for what you’ve done.” I said to Tamsin and was about to step outside when she grab my hand.

I stared at her hand and exhaled. Her touch scorched my skin but I didn’t pull my hand away.

“We’ll be fine, Lauren.” Her voice was gentle.

“Now go to the Dal. Bo is waiting for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo is in a deep sleep.  
> Lauren tries to find a cure to wake her up.  
> Tamsin volunteers to be a willing apprentice.

The Succubus Sleeps Alone Tonight

Bo is still unresponsive.

I have been watching over her since I came back from Tamsin’s house and the first thing I did was to call the doctor who check-up on her.

All her vital signs are normal and I am at a loss why she still hasn’t woken up.

Hale came to see her and he told me about the meeting with the morrigan.

As usual, the morrigan had an alibi for her latest offense but Hale warned her.

“Apart from Bo’s condition, I am also worried about Tamsin.”

Since Hale became the Ash, his laidback demeanor has been replaced by a more mature air.

He also looks problematic.

“I’m trying to find a way to revert that…..” he searched his mind for the right word to say.

“Bargain?” I added.

He nodded his head.

“Tamsin doesn’t deserve such a harsh punishment.” He declared.

“The morrigan thrives on scandal and loyalty is a strange word to her.”  
“Although I cannot deny that Tamsin made a call when she short-circuited that poor guy’s brain for reasons which are unknown to anyone, having a bounty on her head is extreme.”

Hale stared at Bo and shook his head.

“I hope Bo wakes up soon.” 

“The longer she sleeps, trouble stays awake.”

***  
I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and Kenzi came to the room carrying an overnight bag and a solemn expression in her face.

“Sleeping beauty hasn’t woken up yet doc?” 

Clearly, her sense of humor is the same.

I shook my head.

The girl walked towards the bed and leaned close to Bo.

“Can’t you wake her up with a kiss?” She turned to me and I had to smile at her remark.

“If only it’s that easy, Kenzi.” 

She slumped on the chair beside the bed.

“Are you sure there’s nothing you can do, Doc?” 

“Nothing in your brilliant mind or vivid memory can help you formulate something for our dear Bo Bo?”

The last time someone was in a coma, she ended up dead in Bo’s hand and it was all because of the garuda.

Kenzi sensed my silence and a spark of recognition made her realize what she had just said.

“I’m sorry, Doc.”  
“I didn’t mean to open old wounds.”

“Kenzi!” I walked towards the chair and hugged the surprised girl.

Her eyes were wide with astonishment.

“What did I do now?”

I released the girl and head towards the door.

“Will you look after Bo?” 

Kenzi still looks puzzled.

“I’m going to my house.” I declared.

“What?!” Kenzi got up from the chair and approached me.

“Lauren, your house is still under construction.”

“I know that.” I replied.

“But Bo needs to wake up.”  
“The only way I can help her is through my science and everything I need is in that house.”

I didn’t wait for her to disagree.

I opened the door and made my exit.

***  
As a doctor, the discipline taught me to be organized and to think logically.

I am not following any of that tonight.

I drove to my house with only a single thought: to bring Bo back from her sleep.

Hale was right when he said that the longer she sleeps, trouble stays awake.

As much as they hate to admit it, their existence rests on Bo’s shoulder.

That is a tall order and Bo does the best she can to overcome the challenges.

Being unaligned doesn’t offer her any protection but she continues to bring justice when it is warranted.

***  
The house was brightly lit and warning signs were all over the place.

Tamsin told me it was partially damage and I hope that the one area I needed untouched was the adjoining room to the lab where I stored Bo’s samples.

I got out of the car and walked towards the entrance.

The perimeter was secured by caution tape and I lifted it as I to pass.

The front door was lock but I always have a spare key hidden under one of the potted plant.

I kneeled in front of it and gave the clay pot a slight push.

I searched underneath it and found the key.

I was about to stand up when a voice startled me.  
“Lauren?”

The voice is very familiar and I turned to see Tamsin standing in front of me.

***

“What are you doing here?” The Valkyrie asked, the hands on her hips giving her a domineering appearance.

“Uhm, this is my house.” I replied.  
“I should be the one asking you that question don’t you think?”

I unlocked the door and Tamsin followed me without being asked.

“I know this is your house and you’re smart to know what the question was about.”

She leaned forward to avoid hitting the scaffold.

The house was dusty and what used to be the living room is now an assortment of bricks and wood.

My heart sank at the sight of it.

This will require major decorating. I thought to myself.

“I went to the Dal because I needed the car.” Tamsin explained and we continued walking to where my former lab was located.

“Dyson needed me to review a case and…”

The room I was looking for was still intact and I wasn’t really paying attention to what Tamsin was saying.

My unawareness annoyed the Valkyrie because she asked if I even heard what she said.

“Sorry what?”

Tamsin glowered at me before answering.

“I said that instead of going to the station, I would rather stay here with you.”

“You don’t have to stay, Tamsin.” I refused but the Valkyrie insisted.

“The case can wait.” She reasoned.

“I’ll be your willing apprentice if you allow me.” 

She was teasing me and I gave her a dirty look.

***

The drawers in what used to be my lab was not dismantled and I opened one of them to find the panel where I can enter the security code.

Tamsin looked on, curious.

Once I entered the password, we heard the lock clicked and Tamsin was amazed.

“You know what Lauren, your house has a lot of secret.” 

I grinned at what she said because it’s the truth.

“Well, we don’t want anyone to get a hold of those precious Fae blood samples right?” 

I slide the door and entered the room.

Tamsin followed from behind and once I stepped in, I felt liberated.

This is my realm and since the weird incident with Bo happened, I felt at home at last.

***


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Tamsin's Q&A reached a new level

Bonding Over Blood and Chemistry 

Compared to the old lab, the room is smaller.  
At the center is an aluminum countertop where a microscope, a desktop computer, two racks of test tube holders and a glass shelf containing chemicals are placed.

To the left of the room stands a bookcase with only a few reference materials. Basically just the ones I need if I wanted to validate a formula I’m working on.  
There is also a blue armchair on the corner in case I needed to rest.

I went straight to the fridge where I kept Bo’s blood samples.

I can hear Tamsin flipping through the pages of a book.

“So why did you become a doctor?” The Valkyrie asked as I shut the door of the fridge.

“Huh?” My concentration was on the test tube I was holding and I held it closer to the light to check the color and consistency.

The blueness of the blood has a tinge of purple.

“Perfect!” I exclaimed.

It’s the distinguishing mark of Bo’s sample.

She has always been special and even her blood proves that.

“You went to medical school because you’re perfect?” Tamsin teased me and I gave her a reproachful look.

She put her hands up and smiled at me.

“I’m just messing with you, Lauren.”

I grab a test tube and a syringe then started working on the formula.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Tamsin grab one of the books then stared at me, puzzled.

“Really Lauren?”

I look up and saw that she was holding a copy of Harry Potter.

I tried to suppress a laugh but the Valkyrie discovered one of my guilty pleasures.

“Don’t tell me you read this for research.” She commented then slumped on the armchair.

“Well, the Fae and Harry’s world share similarities so yeah, it’s the perfect reading material.”

Tamsin raised one of her eyebrow then randomly opened a page.

A few minutes later, she was engrossed and I continued with my experiment.

***  
A few years ago, I was doing the same thing but not in this room.

Nadia, my girlfriend at the time, was in a coma and I spent countless days and nights trying to find a cure.

It went on for five years but none of my experiments worked and it left me frustrated.

For years, I persevered and hope that with every new experiment, a miracle would happen.

It would take Bo’s help to bring Nadia out of the coma.  
But when she awakened, the garuda used her and the person who came back wasn’t the same woman I fell in love with.

“Who’s your favorite character?” Tamsin spoke from across the room and my thoughts were interrupted.

“Hermione.” Was my short reply.

“I knew it!” The Valkyrie smiled.  
“She’s smart isn’t she?” she added and I nod my head in agreement then turned my attention to the measurement I was calculating.

“Lauren, of all the elements, which do you like best?”

The question was spontaneous and my mind responded with the same swiftness in which the inquiry was thrown.

“Oxygen.” 

Tamsin let out a laugh. She placed the book on the chair then walked towards where I was.

“You really are perfect for this job, doctor.”

She was standing so close to me that I caught a whiff of her perfume. It was a combination of citrus, musk and floral notes.  
Tamsin smells as clean as the way she dresses.

“Are you analyzing my scent?” she commented and my face turned red.

“Chemistry.” I replied in defense.

The Valkyrie ran her hand on my sleeve and I am aware of where this might lead so I step back.

She inhaled slowly and went back to the armchair.

“Chemistry.” She stressed every syllable of the word then picked up the book.

“What about you Tamsin?”  
“How did you become a cop?” 

The Valkyrie was trained on interrogation.  
She processed her answer before she replied.

“It beats being a head hunter.”  
“At least in this job, I get to do it legally.” She smirked.

“What part of your job do you like most?”

I dropped the last chemical in the solution then activated the timer.

Tamsin didn’t answer my question and I thought that perhaps, she considers it an intrusion into her personal life.

“My day off.”

I frowned at the blond woman who has abandoned the book.  
She was studying me and I felt as if I was the one being interrogated.

“I’m not kidding, Lauren.”  
“I look forward to the day when I can actually get a day off and break my routine.”

“So what do you do during your time off? Aside from kickboxing?”

Tamsin smiled at the recollection of her exercise regimen.  
In the glow of the light, she appears to be shimmering.

“I go on a road trip.” 

I leaned on the counter and massage the back of my neck.

“Tired doctor?” She walked to where I was and gently put her hands on my shoulder.

I uttered a protest but her hands felt good against my tensed muscles.

I stared at her and saw that her green eyes are the deepest shade I’ve ever seen.

“Your eyes…..” I whispered.

“Are they trying to tell you something, Lauren?” She teased and I had to look away.  
I feel like I am being consumed by how intense she looks at me and I am too weak to resist her.

“We can’t go on like this, Lauren.” Her hands stopped massaging my shoulder.

She touched me gently on my chin till I was facing her.

“But Tamsin…” I protested but my fragile resolve is overpowered by my desire to give in.

Tamsin ignored my plea.

She kissed me fully on the mouth and I responded with an eagerness which fueled her desire.

Tamsin leaned forward and pulled me closer to her.

My mind was screaming to stop but my body doesn’t seem to agree with any logic right now.

Her kiss was hungry but not like Bo’s.

The Valkyrie is strong and she lifted me on the countertop and just when she started unbuttoning my shirt, I smelled the acidity in the solution that I pushed her away.

“Sh*t!” I muttered then jumped down from the countertop.

“So much for chemistry.” Tamsin quipped.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping succubus awakes

Stranger Danger Part 1

The moment was ruined and it was all because of a solution that threatened to boil over if Lauren’s strong sense of smell didn’t catch it on time.

She didn’t bother buttoning her shirt.

The doctor’s focus was on saving the antidote she worked hard for.

I totally understand that.

But my mind was still reeling from the fact that we started something.

This time, I can say to myself that I’m not the only one who feels the desire.  
It was evident in the way she reciprocated my kisses.  
There wasn’t any refusal but an intense craving to be taken for what she feels.

But Lauren has switched back to doctor mode.

She was carefully transferring the solution to a syringe and I couldn’t help but take a peek at her exposed skin.

The toned abs and the smooth skin threatened to arouse my craving but I immediately push it out of my head.

There is no way that I’m going to get lucky tonight.

Clearly, the doctor is ready to leave and go back to the Dal where Bo waits in her slumber.

I sighed and Lauren looked at me with sympathy.

“I’m sorry Tamsin.”

“Why do we keep apologizing to each other Lauren?” I asked, trying to hide the disgust in my voice but failing miserably.

“I think you know why.” She shot back and I can tell that she’s upset as I am but for different reasons.

“Why don’t we just go back to the Dal?” she made a move for the door.

I caught her by the arm and pulled her close to me.

She held my gaze and then swallowed hard.

“Tamsin please?” 

“You drive me crazy, Lauren.”

Lauren didn’t respond but I can feel her pulse quicken against my hand.

I don’t need to be a doctor to know that her body is reacting to what I said.

I released her from my grip and she went straight for the door.

I wasn’t one to admit my feelings.

There is something about Lauren that makes me want to tell the whole world how crazy I am for her.

As a Valkyrie, I am defying a lot of what I believe in.

***  
The drive to the Dal was uncomfortable.

So many things were left unsaid, so many things left undone.

I caught a glance of Lauren with her hand on her temple.

“Another headache coming along?” I commented and she only nodded.

Lauren never had the chance to rest since the incident with Bo happened.

“You need to rest Lauren.” I told her without taking my eyes off the road.

We were only a few blocks away from the Dal and deep inside I hope her experiment works.

I’m thinking of Lauren more than the succubus.

***  
I gradually pulled to a stop in front of the bar and didn’t bother to cut off the engine.

Lauren unfastened her seatbelt.

“Aren’t you….?” she asked and I shook my head.

She opened the passenger door without taking another look at me but before she was out of the car, I told her to call me if she needs anything.

The doctor nodded and walked towards the Dal.

I waited till she was out of my sight before I headed to the station.

Tonight is going to be a very long night.

***   
Turning Tables Part 1

Once inside the Dal, I went downstairs and found Kenzi sleeping in the couch with a fashion magazine covering her chest.

I roused the girl from her sleep and she groaned in protest.

“Wake up Kenzi.” I tap her gently on the shoulder.

“Go away” she moaned and shifted to her side.

“It’s time for Bo’s shot.” I told the sleepy girl.

Kenzi hesitated then slowly opened her eyes.

She scratched her nose with one hand then sat up straight.

“I hope this works doctor or else you’re buying me breakfast.” She remarked groggily.

I smiled at her comment.

I haven’t eaten anything substantial and the mention of food made my stomach growl.

I opened my bag and took out the formula.

Kenzi stood behind me and watched as I tap the syringe to check for any bubbles.

The dark red liquid has coagulated which is exactly how I expected it to be.

I went over to the bed and check on Bo’s pulse.  
It was normal.  
I turned towards Kenzi who was eyeing the process with curiosity.

“Are you ready?” I told the girl who is now wide awake.

She nodded and without another word, I plunged the needle deep into Bo’s heart.  
Kenzi screamed, shocked at the swiftness of my action.

“What the?!” She exclaimed as I emptied the entire contents of the syringe.  
The thickness of the formula made the process slow.

“Do you need to be that brutal doctor?”Kenzi commented. Her eyes still horrified by what I did.

Once the fluid was depleted, I pulled out the needle and started the timer on my watch.

A minute to get a reaction. I said to myself.

I checked her carotid pulse and it quickened.

The timer was down to 30 seconds and the only reaction I got was the pounding of her pulse.

I frowned and Kenzi noticed my apprehension.

“Is something wrong Lauren?”  
I didn’t answer her question.

The seconds ticked by and I look at Bo.  
She was still unmoving.

“Come on Bo Bo!” Kenzi blurted and I saw worry in her eyes.

“Please wake up.” I whispered.

The time is closing in but I don’t want to give up.  
Every second counts when you’re saving a life.

This will work. I muttered.  
This better work!

As the alarm went off, I prepared myself for the worse.  
I sighed in exasperation and fatigue.

The tears welled in my eyes and slowly removed my hand from Bo’s neck but as I did, she grabbed it with such force that I winced in pain.

“Bo!” Kenzi yelled at the succubus.

I look in Bo’s eyes and it was glazed over.

She didn’t let go of my arm and I clenched my teeth, agonizing over the pain I felt.

“I hate to do this Bo..” I heard Kenzi say and she jumped on the bed.

With her full force, she slapped the succubus hard.

“Ouch!” Bo cried out then released my arm.

Kenzi was overwhelmed with happiness that she hugged the succubus who was massaging her cheek.

“You’re back!” Kenzi exclaimed.

I heaved a sigh of relief as Bo stared at me.

She gently touched my hand and smiled at me.

“Lauren….” She whispered.

“Welcome back, Bo!” I smiled back at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren gets some lovin...

Bo’s “awakening”, as Trick calls, it was celebrated at the Dal and the blood king was ecstatic at the outcome.

He congratulated me for what I’ve done and I saw how proud he was of what I accomplished.

“You are the best in your field Lauren.” He smiled at me.  
“The Fae’s are lucky to have you.” He raised his glass then went back to the crowd who joined the celebration.

I was at the bar, quietly enjoying my drink.

Bo was mingling with the guests and walked over to my side when she saw me looking at her.

“Hey!” she beamed at me.

“Hello Bo!” I replied.

“Are you alright?” she lightly touch my cheek and I nodded my head.

“Kenzi told me everything that happened and I’m so sorry Lauren.”   
Bo lowered her gaze and I sense her guilt at what happened.

“You weren’t yourself, Bo.” I reassured her.  
“It wasn’t your fault.” I added.

The succubus wasn’t convinced.

She stared at the crowd who was enjoying the occasion.

“I don’t know how to thank you Lauren.”   
“I put you through a lot of pain and yet…..” her voice trailed off.

I put down the glass of wine I was holding the turned to look at her.

“Bo, you’ve been through a lot too.”  
“Don’t punish yourself like this.” My eyes welled up and I wipe it with my hand.

It didn’t escape Bo.  
“You don’t have to stay here, Lauren.” She touched my face and I felt the warmth of her hand.

“Do you want me to drive you to my house?” Bo offered.

“It’s okay. Just give me the keys and I’ll drive myself.”

Bo stared at me, her eyes filled with concern.

“Are you sure you’ll be fine?” she repeated.

“I’ll be okay, Bo.” I answered.

She fished the key out of her pocket and handed it to me.

“Let me walk you to the car.” She offered and I obliged.

It was cold outside and I tightened the belt of my coat.

Bo noticed it and put her arms around me.

“I wish I could get out of here.” Bo commented as we made our way to her car.

“I wish you would too but granpa’s going to be upset.” I joked.

She laughed and I realized how much I missed the sound of it.

When we got to her car, Bo opened the door for me.

“I’m really sorry about everything Lauren.” She apologized again as I got inside the car.

I squeezed her hand and she did the same thing.

“Bo, it’s okay….really.” I replied.

She leaned forward and kissed me on the lips.

I closed my eyes, relishing her warmth and the softness of her lips.

It’s been a while and the familiarity with which she kissed me made my heart swell with happiness and guilt.

Tamsin’s face flashed before my eyes and I pulled away from Bo.

“Is something wrong?” Bo had a puzzled look on her face.  
“I’m just tired.” I reasoned.

“I won’t keep you.” Bo told me and with one quick kiss, sent me on my way.

***  
The last thing I remembered was collapsing in Bo’s bed.

I have no idea how long I’ve been asleep but was awakened by someone moving on the bed.  
I opened one eye and saw Bo.

“Hey! I didn’t mean to wake you up.” She apologized then planted a kiss on my cheek.

I snuggled closer to the succubus and she turned to her side and stroked my hair.

“I miss you.” She whispered in my ear and I look at her face.

She was beaming.

She slowly ran her hands on my shoulder, tenderly tracing the curves as if she was getting reacquainted with my body.

Bo moved closer and kissed my lips.

It was gentle at first and then grew intense as our desire took hold of our bodies.

The succubus smelled sweet.   
There wasn’t a trace of alcohol in her breath.  
It was like she had prepared for this reunion.

Her hands caressed my back and I let out a whimper.

Bo knew which part of my body to touch and how to touch it.

She wanted to give me pleasure and she didn’t disappoint.

I feel her love with every kiss and when I was ready, my tears fell.

The pleasure of being in her arms again was overwhelming and as I shivered, Bo looked me in the eyes then gently kissed the tears.

“I love you, Lauren.” She whispered softly in my ears.  
“I love you too.” I replied then collapsed in her arms.

***


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is anxious.  
> Bo is frustrated.  
> Tamsin was shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts of the story were taken from Ep. 3x7

What’s your Poison?

My sleep was restful and dreamless.

I woke up around noon and I was glad that I was able to catch up on a much needed rest.

I turned towards the nightstand to find a note from Bo.

“Sleep well, my love. I’ll be at the Dal.” 

I smiled as I read it and the recollection of what happened the night before washed over me.

But my happiness was cut short as I remembered what happened between Tamsin and me.

I have to tell Bo. I told myself. 

I got out of bed and headed for the shower.

As a doctor, I have always been good at keeping secrets but when it comes to Bo and our relationship, I want to be honest.

It was enough that I kept her in the dark with Nadia.

I saw how devastated she was to learn of my ex-girlfriend and I don’t want it to happen again.

This thing with Tamsin is pretty heavy and it’s weighing me down.  
When I saw the Valkyrie’s face as Bo was kissing me on the parking lot, it scared me.  
When Bo asked if something was wrong, it took all of my courage to find an alibi.

I took a quick shower and headed straight to the Dal.

The place was almost empty when I got there.

Kenzi was sitting by the bar, texting away the time.

She grinned when she saw me.

“Have you seen Bo?” I asked.

The bubbly girl pointed downstairs.

“I don’t think you want to disturb them right now.” The girl warned me and I frowned.

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Bo and Trick are having a discussion with that Stella woman and from what I witnessed, it’s getting pretty intense.” She related.  
“You don’t want to get caught in the crossfire.” Kenzi warned me.

I was about to say something when Bo and Trick came walking towards the bar.  
The succubus looks annoyed while Trick looks frustrated.

“Can I get a break, Trick?!” She cried out to her grandfather but he wouldn’t allow her.

“We need to get back on track Bo!” he demanded and Bo crossed her arms in defiance.

“We’ve been doing this routine since 7 in the morning Trick and I’m hungry and tired and almost at the point of giving up.”

Bo slumped on a chair.

Kenzi gave me a look which says “I told you so.”

“Okay!” The blood king raised his hands in defeat.

“Take a break, grab some food or whatever it is you need to do.”  
“Just don’t take too long because I don’t want to keep Stella waiting.”

Trick left in a huff and Bo finally noticed that I was standing there.

“Hi Lauren.” She greeted, trying to manage a smile.

“Hi Bo!” I replied. “Do you have a minute?” 

“What’s the matter?”her expression turned to worry.

“I wanted to tell you something.” I felt a lump in my throat.

“Do you want to eat first?” she asked.

“I’m starving!” 

I agreed and she hooked her arm in mine and literally dragged me out of the door.

***  
We ended in the park and the best we could find for lunch were hotdogs, fries and soda.

“You are a cheap date.” I quipped as Bo took a bite of the sandwich.

We were seated on a bench facing the lake and I watched as the ducks swam in the water.

She never even laughed at my joke.

“I don’t understand if it’s me that Trick’s concerned with or Stella.” She confessed.

“I understand that he doesn’t want me to devolve into an animal or a monster or whatever but what they’re trying to make me do is grueling.”

“Before this, I was trying to outrun a centaur!” she exclaimed then chewed vigorously.

I noticed Bo’s left arm and saw that she has a bruise and a cut that extends from her wrist to her elbow.

“My god Bo! What happened?” I touch the affected area and she winced in pain.

“This is what happens when your grandfather signs you up for a marathon with the centaurs.” She explained.

I felt pity for my girlfriend and pulled her close to me.

I wanted to tell her about Tamsin but looking at her now, I cannot add to the stress she’s going through.

“You wanted to tell me something right?” she inquired.

“It can wait.” I answered, trying to push the anxiety out of my head.

We finished eating then rush back to the Dal.

Her mood improved a bit and when she faced her grandfather, she was ready to face her challenge.

“You should take care of me like Lauren does.” She told her grandfather.  
Trick just shrugged and led her back to the basement.

Kenzi was busy playing pool by her lonesome and I debated whether to go back to their house or to do a little shopping.  
They’re running out of food and I was thinking of cooking for Bo in case she needed comfort after dealing with her herculean tasks.

I was about to leave the Dal when my phone rang.

It was Dyson.

“I need you to go to the hospital.” He demanded.

“Is something wrong?” I inquired.

Dyson didn’t minced words.

“Tamsin was shot!”

***

Dyson’s word rang in my ears as I made my way to the hospital. 

I realized that I was terrified for the Valkyrie.

What happened to us is causing me a lot of anxiety but she is still a part of my life and she has proven to me the lengths she will go through to help Bo.

I’m not the only doctor in the Fae world but they usually call me to deal with “special matters”.  
There are things that they don’t want the other Fae doctors to know.  
I hate to admit the fact that with the oath we took and the confidentiality that is expected of us, some doctors violate that.  
It puts a lot of us to shame and I can’t blame the other Fae if they don’t fully trust us.

I rushed to the emergency room and Dyson was waiting for me by the door.

“What happened?” I asked him as I made my way to the room.

“We had a hostage situation and when the suspect tried to escape, Tamsin ran after him.”  
“She got shot on the leg.” He explained quickly.

He walked ahead of me to where Tamsin was and I can hear the Valkyrie arguing with the doctor who was treating her. 

“I said no needles!” she yelled at him.

When she saw me, she doesn’t look pleased.

The doctor gave me a rundown of what he did and when he finished, he looks as if he was relieved to transfer her case to me.

I walked over to Tamsin and examined her leg.

I barely touch it when the Valkyrie winced.

She bit her bottom lip and it was clear to see that she was in extreme pain.

“Tamsin, you need anesthesia.” I informed her but she shook her head.

“How many times do I need to repeat myself?!” The Valkyrie raised her voice.

I noticed the fluid coming out of her leg was not blood but a greenish, foamy substance.

“You’ve been poisoned!” I exclaimed and Dyson walked over to have a look at the wound.

“The bullet only grazed your leg but the contact was enough to embed the poison in your skin.”

“Great!” Tamsin exclaimed.

“Does it look familiar to you, Lauren?”

Dyson inquired and I searched my memory for something similar to this.

“Yes.” I answered and I heard Tamsin exhaled.

“How long does it take for the poison to take effect?” 

“I need to take a sample to make sure that this is the same poison I encountered in Africa.” I evaded his question.  
“If this is the same, Tamsin only has between six to twelve hours till….” I didn’t finish my statement.  
I look at the Valkyrie and saw that her face and lips are starting to turn pale.

Dyson’s expression turned to worry.

“Do you think there’s something Trick can do to help?” he asked.

“I don’t know Dyson. Right now, I need to think of a different way to help Tamsin.”

Tamsin moaned and then fainted on the bed.

I looked at Dyson and couldn’t help but smile.

“What is it Lauren?” he had a confused look on his face.

“Anesthesia.” Was my short reply.

***  
As the Valkyrie remained unconscious, I took the liberty of prescribing a sedative aside from the anesthesia I needed.

Dyson was on the phone with Trick and I realized that it was impossible to come up with an antidote for the Valkyrie.  
Unlike Bo, I don’t have her blood sample since this is the first time I treated her.

I studied the green liquid and noticed that with every minute that passes by, the inflammation was spreading from her leg to her thighs.

The mutation was growing faster than I expected and there was only one solution I can do to stop it from spreading.

I called the nurse station and gave them instructions.

When Dyson came back, he was surprised to see that I have assembled a team.

“What going on, Lauren?” 

“I need to do a surgery on Tamsin.” I explained as I put on my gown.

“The infection is spreading fast and this is the only way to save her life.”

***  
The procedure took almost an hour to perform.

I worked with such speed because the fluid was viciously attacking Tamsin’s immune system.

By the time we were done, the effect of the sedative has worn off and the Valkyrie moaned.

“Wha……..” she murmured.

“Tamsin..” I called her name and she noticed the tube attached to her arm.

“Didn’t I say no needles?” she whispered in her confused state.

I smiled at her.

“Look at it this way Tamsin.” I said to her as she eyed the apparatus suspiciously.

“There’s no more poison in your system and you have the needles to thank for.”

***


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin refuses to be taken cared of.  
> Lauren volunteers.

Tamsin refused to stay in the hospital and it posted a new concern for Dyson and I.

“I am capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much.” She exclaimed when Dyson suggested the idea that a nurse stays with her until she recovers.

“Will you be comfortable with a dark Fae nurse?” Dyson asked and the Valkyrie scoffed at him.

“Don’t you get it?!” Tamsin exclaimed.  
“I don’t need a nurse!”  
“I am a Valkyrie and have superior healing ability.”  
“By the time you catch the culprit, I am already tagging along with the rest of you Dyson.”

The wolf grew quiet and told us he would go outside to get some fresh air.

He was agitated at Tamsin’s obstinacy but I understand her reason.

For someone who was used to living alone, having company felt like an invasion.

“Can we talk, Tamsin?” I said to the woman who was pulling the tube next to her bed.

She didn’t reply.

“If I volunteer to take care of you, will you allow me?” 

She turned her head to where I was standing and gave me a disdainful look.

“I don’t need your pity, Lauren.” She looked away.

Her words were filled with pain and I don’t understand whether it was because of the effects of the surgery and the medication or because of something else.

“Look Tamsin.” I continued speaking.

“I am basically homeless.”

“I know I can stay with Bo and Kenzi until they finish renovating my house but you need someone to be with you until your wound heals.”  
“If you’re saying that it will take your body less time to recover, then I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”

She slowly shifted to her side until she was facing me.

“Lauren, I have no idea what you’re thinking but with everything that happened between us, you should thank me that I am trying to save you the trouble of being involve with me.”  
“Because honestly speaking, I can’t say that I will be able to stop myself.”

“Then I’ll just have to take that risk.” 

The Valkyrie stared at me and I met her gaze with the same determination.

“Ok then.” She sighed then looked away.

“But don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

***  
Bo had the same reaction when I told her about my plan to stay with Tamsin.

“This is not a good idea, Lauren.”

She told me as I collected my stuff from her house.

“You are already violating a lot of rules by taking care of someone from the dark.” She reasoned.

I zipped my bag then look at Bo.

“I am a doctor, Bo.” I reminded her.

“Our main duty is to take care of someone who is sick or injured.”  
“It doesn’t matter what politics they have or what affiliations they belong to.”  
“Have you forgotten that?”

Bo was silent for a moment.

“It’s just that I know how Tamsin can be a b*tch!”  
“Will you be able to handle her when she flies off the handle?”

“You shouldn’t forget how she help save you from the Fury Bo.” I reminded her.

I grabbed my bag then prepared myself to go back to the hospital to pick up Tamsin.

“Are you sure you don’t need my help?” She moved closer to where I was and gently touched my elbow.

“Thank you Bo but I’ll be fine.” I assured her.

***

The moment we entered Tamsin’s house, I knew it was logical that I stayed with her.  
She can barely manage to walk with her crutches.

She got so frustrated that she threw one half of it and the thing landed on the floor with a thud.

If I wasn’t standing close to her, she would have fallen and cause more injury to herself.

“Take it easy, Tamsin.” I said to her as I put my arms on her waist.

She had no choice but to lean on me and slowly, we made it to her bedroom.

I sat her on the edge of the bed then propped the pillows so she can lean on it.

She pushed my arm away as I help her and I felt offended by her action.

“What is your problem?!” I yelled at her.

The Valkyrie was shocked at my reaction.

“Does it really have something to do with your healing ability crap or is it something else?”

When she didn’t respond, I turned away and head towards the door.

I was almost outside of the room when Tamsin spoke.

“I didn’t want anyone especially you Lauren to see me like this.”

I turned around to see the Valkyrie with her head bowed in shame.

I rushed to her side and held her in my arms till her tears subside.  
“It’s going to be okay.” I comforted her.

***


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo's jealousy gets the better of her.

I Spy With My Blue Eyes

Lauren has been staying at Tamsin’s for two days now and I am getting more anxious by the minute.

Kenzi noticed my agitation as we were having breakfast and I barely drank my coffee.

“Wake up and smell the coffee Bo!” My friend told me and I set aside the mug I was holding.

I sighed and unconsciously stroke my hair.

“Is it Lauren you’re thinking of or Tamsin?” 

The girl was staring at me and I sighed before I answered.

“Lauren.” I lied.

Kenzi grinned at me.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say I believe you.”

I stood up and paced the the living room.

“When you told me about what happened when I ran away and how the Valkyrie has been helping Lauren, I felt a pang of jealousy.” I admitted to my bestfriend who has now abandoned her breakfast to join me in my misery.

“Come here Bo Bo.” She stretched her arms to hug me.

“Kenzi, Lauren is attractive and very smart.” 

“I know that.” Kenzi replied.

“So is Tamsin.” She added.

“Hey!” I tap her lightly on the arm.

“Are you on my side or what?”

The girl sat on the couch and I followed her.

“I am your bestie Bo Bo and I’m trying to be Switzerland here.”

“I don’t think you are bestie.” I teased her.

“If you’re so worried about Lauren, why don’t you go to Tamsin’s house?” she suggested.

“Are you telling me to spy on my girlfriend?”

“Of course not!” Kenzi tried to act innocent.

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d say I believe you.” I replied and she hit me with the throw that was lying on the couch.

***  
My relationship with Lauren may not be perfect but we make compromises to bring stability to it.

That is why I am confused why I feel jealous towards Tamsin.

Is it because I am thinking of the times we could’ve spent with each other but didn’t because I was caught up in my dawning?

To add to my misery, I destroyed parts of Lauren’s house and her beloved lab.  
Now, she has no place of her own.  
I told her many times that she’s always welcome in my place but knowing Lauren, I know she’s itching to start decorating her crib.

Kenzi is right when she said that Tamsin is an attractive woman.  
Can I add that she has one of the most amazing chi I tasted?  
It’s a secret between us and I honored that for both of our sake.

I am not worried about Lauren.  
It’s the Valkyrie I’m more concerned about.  
Like me, she’s relentless.  
She also has the power of manipulation that is perfect for her job as a cop.

I also witnessed how she jammed Dyson’s wolf signals and it wasn’t a pretty sight to see.  
I don’t know how she did it but I am amazed.

***  
After Kenzi left to do errands, I contemplated whether to follow her advice.

It seems wrong to me to be spying on my girlfriend.

I know Kenzi will say I’m only visiting her but I know better.

But sitting here and processing and reprocessing my thoughts only heighten my anxiety.

When I couldn’t take it any longer, I grabbed the key to my car and decided to go to the Valkyrie’s house.

“Should I call Lauren first?” I thought as I made my way for the door.

Screw that! 

***  
I’m glad that Stella, my Fae guide, takes a day off.

Frankly, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle their version of running of the bulls.  
It’s more like running with the centaurs and those creatures are on a league of their own.

The bruise in my arm has healed so did the cut.

But the dull ache in my heart cause by my jealousy won’t be leaving anytime soon.  
Unless I prove to myself that there is nothing going on.

During the drive to Tamsin’s, my mind debated with my succubus heart making it hard for me to concentrate on my driving.

My mind was telling me that this is a bad idea.

Lauren has been very understanding and this is what I do to her?  
After all the allowance and the compromise she makes for me, I can still find it in me to doubt her.

Arghhhhh! I screamed then slammed my right hand on the steering wheel.

Why do I punish myself like this?!

It’s too late to turn back now.

As I saw the street that led to her house, I made a right and was impressed at her choice of residence.

It’s an upscale neighborhood and it definitely puts my house to shame.

I thought cops didn’t make that much money. I muttered to myself as I parked a few houses away from where she lives.

My car stood out and I saw a guy who was taking out the trash eyeing me suspiciously.  
I walked towards the direction of Tamsin’s house and as I got closer, I couldn’t help but admire her choice.

The house is a single level structure with a rustic design.   
The manicured lawn made me not want to step on it.  
The walls were covered with plants that are trimmed and maintained.

I doubt if she has the time to prune this puppies. 

I was about to ring the doorbell when I heard laughter coming out of the open window.

I walked closer to it and saw Lauren holding Tamsin on her side as she tried to help her stand.

There was nothing wrong about it.

But the next image sent my mind reeling deeper into my jealousy.

Tamsin gently touched Lauren’s face and smiled at her sweetly.

My girlfriend smiled back and my heart was crushed.

That smile was meant for me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin is haunted by death.  
> Lauren finally gave in.  
> Bo is at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I originally planned this story.
> 
> But LG (3x8) just did it for me.

Stranger Danger Part /Turning Tables II

“Death has its hand on you…”

The loud voice rang in my ear and I sat bolt upright in my bed.

Beads of perspiration trickled from my forehead and Lauren rushed to my side.

“Are you okay?” she touched my shoulder and worry was written all over her face.

She handed me a glass of water and sat beside me.

“I heard you moaning in your sleep and have been awake since then.”

“Are you having a nightmare?”

I told Lauren about the lord of the underworld.

“I know it’s weird but since the day I got shot, I’ve been wondering whether the attack was on purpose.” I confided to the doctor.

“What do you mean?” 

“The night after I drove you to the Dal, a car followed me.” She narrated.  
“The street was deserted and the car only made a left turn as I got closer to the station.”

“Days after that, I noticed the same car behind me.”

“Dyson and I would be doing investigations around the city and the stalker would be there.”

“Did you tell Dyson about it?” I asked. 

“I did and he ran the plate number on the computer but it didn’t register.”

I exhaled. 

“That is weird.” I remarked.

Tamsin leaned on the pillow and put one arm on top of her head.

“This is all strange to me.” She spoke as she stared at the ceiling.

“I feel like the tables are turned and now, it’s me they’re going after.”

I switched position so I was looking straight at her.

“I spent my lifetime in the battlefield and I was merciless.” She paused.

“It’s not by choice but because that’s how I was born.”

“I saw the agony in the eyes of the men who fought the war but there was nothing in me that stirred.”  
“No compassion.”  
“Just the thought that this is what I was born to do and I have to follow what was genetically required of me.”

“Flash forward to now and I am contemplating on my own fate.”  
Lauren touched my outstretched hand and I laced her fingers around mine.

The doctor has been staying with me for five days now and the least I can do to return the favor is to be a good patient.  
But still, I couldn’t stop my attraction towards her.

I also couldn’t help but think of the succubus.

She hasn’t even visited the whole time Lauren was here and I am beginning to wonder if she really cares for Lauren.

Lauren didn’t remove her hand or resisted my advances.

I sat up and leaned closer to her.

I look her in the eye and waited for a sign. A small gesture that will indicate how unwilling she is.  
I got nothing.

I kissed her lips and she reciprocated.

It was slow at first as Lauren tried not to put pressure on the injured leg but I didn’t care.

“I want you.” I whispered softly in her ear.

She pulled herself away from me then turned towards my clothing.  
I observed how methodical she was and I let out a low laugh.  
Lauren grinned at me.  
“Habit.” She explained unapologetically.

“We have all the time in the world doctor.”

***  
The sound of the birds on the window woke me from my sleep and I looked toward the right side of the bed to find Lauren sleeping soundly.

It happened. I said to myself.

I stared at her beautiful face and thought of the times I wished she’d be where she is now.  
In my bed, in my arms, in my heart.

I have always defied the rules and falling for Lauren was the one rule to break them all.

A human, with a succubus for a girlfriend, having an affair with a Valkyrie.  
This makes the perfect plot for a chick flick that is doomed from the beginning.  
Or is it?

I planted a kiss on her forehead and I inhaled the flowery scent of her shampoo.

The only time I was ever in love with someone was with Grunhild.  
We were young then.  
We were both seventeen and we were training for the war.  
I think my attraction grew out of my desire to break her.  
She was my competition and I could say that the relationship was fierce on the battlefield as it was on the bed.

Lauren shifted and I kissed her ear.

“It would be nice to make you breakfast in bed.” I said softly and Lauren groaned.

“I wish you would.” She whispered and with half-opened eyes kissed me on the neck.

She snuggled closer to me and we just lay in bed, relishing the moment.

Alas, the moment was brief.

There was a loud knock on the door and we both look at each other with an understanding of what it means.

Bo is at the door to settle some score.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three-dimensional heartbreak

This is how a Heart Breaks

Lauren

I left Tamsin in the room to talk to Bo.

She was sitting on the couch and when she saw me come out of the room, I can tell that she knew.

“Bo…”I sat on the armchair and held both of my hands in my lap.

“It’s true isn’t it?” She said in a low voice.

I didn’t answer her question.

“I was here the other day because I wanted to visit you.”  
“I saw how you look at her, Lauren.” The look in her eyes was filled with pain and it breaks my heart to know that I was responsible for it.

I cleared my throat before I spoke.

“I tried to tell you but I saw how burdened you were with the dawning and I didn’t want to add more pressure on you.” I explained.

“It’s my fault.” Bo said to me.

“No.” I reasoned with her but she wouldn’t listen.

“I was never there for you when you needed me.”  
“Aside from that, I destroyed your house and almost killed you that night.”

I searched my mind for words to comfort her but I failed.  
The words were swimming in my mind and hard as I try to pick the best one, nothing came out of my mind.

We turned silent, both at a loss to explain what became of our relationship.

Bo stood up and walked to where I was sitting.

She kneeled in front of me and took my hand in hers.

“I always tell you that you deserve better.”

“Bo…” the tears fell from my face and she wiped it with her hand.

“I love you, Lauren.”  
“I always want you to be happy.”

I stared at her and I feel like my heart would burst from all the emotions I feel.

She slowly let go of me then stood up.

Before she left, she took one more look at me then quietly close the door behind her.

***   
Bo

I choked back the tears as I made my way out of the Valkyrie’s house and into my car.

As soon as I was seated in the passenger seat, the tears flowed and I bowed my head on the steering wheel.

Once again, I lied to Lauren.

Not about me loving her and wishing her happiness.

I didn’t tell her the reason why I let her go like that.

After I saw them that day, I went home and lay in my bed.

I contemplated on my life and relationship with her.

I love her. There is no doubt about it.

But with everything that’s going on in my life right now, I cannot guarantee that I will come back alive.

Trick and Stella always reminds me to concentrate on what I was doing.

They were never shy in telling me to forget the humans especially when I’m training and I admit it hurts me when they say that.

But the truth is Lauren and Kenzi will always be outsiders in their world despite the good they bring to the Fae’s.

They have been isolated because of their species and it devastates me.

By the time the evening rolled by, I made a decision.

Something I knew would break my heart but needs to be done just the same.

***  
Tamsin

The door was partly open and I can hear the conversation.

Their voices were hushed.  
As if the walls can hear and spill their secret to whoever cared to listen.

When I heard the front door closed, I grabbed the crutches and went outside.  
Lauren was sitting on the armchair and as soon as she saw me, she wiped her face.

Right then I knew what happened.

As soon as I was beside her, I touched her shoulder and it started another round of crying.

Lauren sobbed uncontrollably while my anger threatened to boil over.

I won’t deny that I felt relieved that the succubus broke up with her.

But I’m not naïve.

There is a reason why she would let go of the person she loves the most.

Inside I was seething and Lauren noticed it.

She was smart enough to know that I didn’t buy the succubus’ ploy to get rid of her.

I love Lauren and would do everything to win her love but this is not fair.

“What is it, Tamsin?” she asked but I didn’t share my thoughts.

“Why don’t we go to the kitchen and grab a drink?” I told her.

She sniffed and didn’t forget to remind me of her rule of not mixing drugs and booze.

“Who cares?” I faked a smile.

“I’m almost healed anyway.” I added.

Her lips trembled and I let go of one of the crutches and embraced her.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you like this Lauren.” I whispered to her.

Once I’m out of these crutches, the succubus and I have a business to settle.

***


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valkyrie shows Lauren a side of her nobody knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this story.
> 
> Shout out to Mammon for the ideas I get from your comments.

This is Who I am When I’m with You

The break-up with the succubus left Lauren shattered and she did her best to hide it from me but I won’t be fooled.

If I can read the succubus’ action without me seeing her, how hard is it to see through Lauren who sleeps with me at night?

I hear her creep out of bed when she thinks I’m asleep.

The sound of her crying in the living room as she turns on the TV to drown out the sound is a weak attempt at protecting her or me.

It will take an hour or so before she goes back to bed.  
By that time, I am fully awake. 

Lauren would curl up and put her hand on my waist.  
I listened as her breathing subsides and her hand turns limp on my side.

I’d kissed her on the forehead and sleep won’t visit me until I saw the first ray of sun outside the window.

When I wake up, Lauren has showered and my food and medicine is ready.

She puts on a smile, unaware that I know everything that took place the night before.

***  
On the tenth day, I decided to remove the bandage on my leg.

Lauren had a rough night and I woke up before she did.

I slide out of bed careful not to wake her up.

The inflammation in my wound has disappeared and although I still limp as I walk, the pain has been reduced.

Mentally, I am ready to take on the world again.  
Being bedridden doesn’t suit me.

***  
The instruments I needed were carefully laid out in the living room table.

The day before, Lauren taught me what to do with those so I have an idea of how to go about the process.

I removed the bandage then cleaned and disinfected the part of my leg that was hit.

I stared at the scar which is almost completely healed and disposed of the materials I used.

Afterwards, I grabbed the phone on the side table and dialed a number.  
There is something I have to do and I need the help of the experts. 

Also, I need to act fast before Lauren wakes up.

***  
I stared at the clock on the wall and it was almost lunchtime.

I listened for any sound coming from the bedroom and when I didn’t hear any, I continued watching the news on TV.

Aside from news of an earthquake that hit Europe, not much has change since I was forced to take a leave of absence.

I took the remote control and was about to switch channels when I heard Lauren gasps.

I turned to see her standing by the door looking at the display on the table.

“Tamsin….” 

I smiled at the woman who never fails to melt my heart.

I held on to the side of the couch and got up.

Out of habit, Lauren was quick on her feet.

“It’s okay, Lauren.” I assured her and she saw what I did to my leg.

“Not bad.” She commented then walked towards me.

She held me tight and we stood there for a while.

When she let go, there were tears in her eyes and I kissed it.

“I love you.” The words came out of my mouth and although I am aware that it’s too early in our relationship and it’s probably not what she needed right now, I didn’t care.

Lauren smiled at me and it’s enough.

I have a lifetime to wait till she can say the same thing about me.

***  
“This is impressive!” Lauren exclaimed as she poured another glass of red wine for me.  
“Thank you.” I responded then grinned at her.

The table was filled with an assortment of salad, fruits, whole wheat bread, four varieties of cheese, grilled chicken and red wine.

Not only that, my friendly neighborhood restaurant was kind enough to arrange the table so it will look more romantic.

They gave me a bouquet of flowers to complement the decoration.  
It was a bunch of lilies in different colors and I have to say I was impressed with their choice because I actually like lilies. 

“Did you do this by yourself?” she teased and I stuck my tongue at her.

She smiled and I was glad to see it.

I was seated at the head of the table and Lauren sat to my left.

“Would you like some chicken?” she asked and I declined.

“Vegan.” I replied.

“Oh?” she responded, surprised at the revelation.

“So why do we have the chicken?” she asked.

“Just to be safe.” I answered.  
“I realized I didn’t know a lot about you and deciding whether to order that was a dilemma.”

Lauren sipped the wine then suddenly had the brilliant idea of having a Q&A.

“What?” I replied.

“It’s like a getting to know you kind of thing.” She began to explain and was getting ahead of herself when I touched her hand to tell her that I know what it means.

“What I mean to say is, why a Q&A?” 

She swallowed the salad she was eating before she answered my question.

“I want to know more what you like or dislike for that matter.” Was her short reply.

“Ok.” I agreed.

“Is there a system that we have to follow?” I inquired.  
“Is this going to be like a cop and suspect kind of thing?” I added and Lauren laughed at what I said.  
“I have a handcuff in there somewhere if we want to make this more believable.”

The last statement almost made her spill the wine she was drinking and it was my turn to laugh at her reaction.

 

“Hmmm…just try to answer the question as honestly as you can and we’re good.” She wiped her mouth with the napkin. 

***  
The questions started with basic and mundane stuff.

What’s my favorite book? Who’s my favorite author? What’s my favorite movie? Favorite sport?

Lauren learned that I like reading biographies of famous people.  
Shakespeare is my favorite author and when I recited Sonnet 18, a tear rolled down her face and she wiped it quickly.

“I’m sorry,” she said when I finished.

“It’s okay.” I took her hand in mine and she bowed her head as if contemplating on something.

“Are you okay?” I asked her.

She nodded.

“It was my father’s favorite too.” She confided.

“He would recite it to me at night and it always puts me to sleep.” 

“I hope it wasn’t because you find it boring.” I teased.

Lauren laughed and it filled my heart with happiness to hear the sweet sound of her laughter.

“No.” 

“It was the fondest memory I have of him and when I’m sad, I go back to those nights when my dad was there, talking to me in his soothing voice and wishing me a good night’s sleep.” She explained.

“Do you miss him?” 

She nodded and her chin trembled.

“Lauren…..” 

Her shoulder shook from crying and I pushed myself out of the chair to hold her close.

“I’m sorry, Tamsin.” She apologized again. 

“You shouldn’t be.” I replied.

“Everything just makes me cry and I don’t know when it will stop.” She babbled.

“I want the tears to dry but as a scientist I know it’s not possible because I have all these stimulus and memories and hard as I try not to, the more the tears flow.”

“I feel so helpless and stupid…..”

“Shhhh…..” I lifted her chin so she was looking at me.

“You are not stupid.” 

“You are an amazing woman, Lauren.”

Her chest heaved from the emotions she felt and I know she needed to let go of what she feels.

We haven’t talked about what happened and I was just waiting for the time when she would share with me her thoughts.

Those nights I spent listening to her from outside the room were heart wrenching and I could never stand crying.

It gives me an uncomfortable feeling but with her, I was willing to endure it.

Holding her now revived the thought I have of the succubus but I pushed it out of my mind.

There is a time to sow and a time to reap. I reminded myself.

Right now, I have to make sure that Lauren ends up all right.

An idea flashed in my mind and when Lauren stopped crying, I took the chance to tell her what it is.

“Do you want to go on a road trip with me?”

***


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin confronted Bo for lying to Lauren.
> 
> Lauren continues to analyze what went wrong with her relationship with Bo.

On the Road

I sauntered into the Dal and saw Bo having a drink at the bar.

It was only 11 in the morning but from the way she looks, it seems like she had way too much.

She noticed me approaching towards her and she set down the glass on the counter and it landed with a loud sound.

Clearly, she wasn’t happy to see me. 

“We need to talk.” I told the succubus as soon as I was seated beside her.

“What else do you want from me Tamsin?!” she barked.  
“You have Lauren. Isn’t that enough for you?” 

Her breath reeks of alcohol and I fanned my face to get rid of the stench.

It angered her more.

She clenched her fist but I’m not threatened by it.

“Why did you lie to her?” I said through gritted teeth.

“What the hell are you talking about?” she shot back.

Her voice caught the attention of a few patrons who were having lunch.

They turned their attention to us then quickly got back on their business. 

“You could have fooled Lauren about your bleeding heart act but not me!” 

Bo took the glass and swallowed the remaining contents.

I took the chance to finish what I wanted to say.

“The least you can do is to tell her the truth.”  
“You owe her that.”

I couldn’t mask the anger I’ve been hiding and the succubus sensed it too.

She stared at me and the color of her eyes changed to blue.

I hit a raw nerve and I was ready to face her wrath.

“Is that the best you can do?” I coaxed the succubus.  
“Are you too terrified to tell her the truth that’s why you have to hide under the guise of guilt?”

Bo clenched the glass and it smashed under her grip.

The blood trickled at the counter and it was at this moment that Trick reentered the bar.  
He was shock to see Bo and he rushed to her side and wrapped her hand with the towel he was carrying.

“You have to leave Tamsin.” The blood king commanded but I stayed where I was.

Bo had her head bowed and I stared at the blood king.

I slowly got out of my seat but not after leaving Bo an important message.

“I’m not going to let you hurt her twice.”  
“If you find your courage, you know where to find her.”

***  
The last time I went on a road trip was with Nadia with Bo’s gas-guzzler of a car.

Bo…..

The memory of her sent me reeling and I put down the shirt I was holding and sat on the edge of the bed.

How long has it been since she broke up with me?

Two weeks? Three?

Does it really matter?

To me, it seems like it just happened yesterday because the pain I feel is still raw.

I cry in an instant and it doesn’t matter whether I’m doing an experiment in the lab or just getting a drink from the water cooler.

I saw the other doctors giving me these looks and I’m sure they’ve heard of how the succubus and I have broken up.

Perhaps a few of them are glad about it because they strongly disagree to such a union but are powerless to stop it from happening.

***

The Fae’s are no different from humans.  
They engaged in gossip, fan the flames of a scandal and revel in the misery of other humans and Fae’s.

The only thing that separates the Fae’s from the humans are the superpowers they inherited.

Technically, I think I made a false conclusion there.

Aside from their powers, their physical appearance should count as a significant factor when distinguishing them from humans.

I am engaging in analysis again because this is my defense mechanism.

My brain automatically switches to scientist mode when confronted with emotions that are overwhelming for my own good.

The science keeps me grounded and it always amazes Bo.

She used to tell me that my nerdness is adorable.

Used to…..

The words seemed strange when spoken in the past tense.

That’s the truth I have to deal with.

I am now in the past and it will take a while till I get the hang of it.

I made a conscious effort not to dwell in the “what could’ve been” between us and it’s difficult.

Honestly, I’m also guilty of allowing my feelings for Tamsin get the better of me.

Tamsin……

The Valkyrie is everything I never imagined her to be.

I am not kidding myself.

I know who they are and what they can do.  
Aside from being fearless in the face of death, their powers of manipulation are exceptional.

At least with their enemies.

Since the break-up, Tamsin has been anything but understanding.

She knows when I needed to be alone and she waits till I’m ready to talk to her.

Something that was different with Bo.

She likes to deal with stuff as it happens.

She doesn’t beat around the bush.

She deals with the problem head on.

Does it have to do with our break up too?

It was so sudden.

I wanted to tell her about Tamsin but she beat me to it.

Is there something that Bo wasn’t telling me?

***  
The front door opened and I know Tamsin’s home.

I stuffed the shirt in the suitcase and closed it.

“Hey”….she walked into the room carrying a bouquet of red roses.

I reached my hand to take it but she pulled it away from me.

“This is not for you.”

I blushed from embarrassment and a smile formed in the corners of her mouth.

“Kidding.”

“Oh Tamsin…..” I lightly tap her in the arm.

The Valkyrie kissed me on the lips then handed me the roses.

“Are you ready, Lauren?” Tamsin asked then picked up the suitcase that was on the floor.

“I am.”

Tamsin led the way out the door and into the car.

When we were seated, she started the engine but didn’t make a move to drive.

“Is everything okay?” I asked.  
“Did we forget something?” 

“No.”was the reply.

“Just this.” 

She leaned forward then kissed me.

I closed my eyes and relish the sweet taste of her lips.  
Damn! This Valkyrie is such a great kisser.

She slowly pulled away and I look to see her staring at me with those green eyes of hers. 

“For good luck.” Tamsin winked at me and then we were on the road to make our own adventure.

***


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth sinked in and Bo realized the mistake she made.

Notice of Regret

“Bo!”

The sound of Kenzi’s voice roused me from my sleep.

I opened one eye to see her looking down at me, with her hands on her hips as if she caught me doing a very bad thing.

I think she did.

The bottle of tequila fell on the floor and Kenzi shook her head then pick it up.

“This has got to stop Bo.” She sat beside me while I massage my head.

The pounding is unbearable and as I try to get up, I fell back down on the couch because of the nausea that hit me.

“Do I need to call an intervention from the Alcoholic Succubus Anonymous?” Kenzi joked but I didn’t share her humor.

“I’m sorry, Bo.”  
“I’m worried about you.”

I stared at the ceiling and noticed the bareness of our house.

I was reminded of Tamsin’s place and wondered why with the money Kenzi and I make from our “detective” business, we didn’t bother to move in to a better place.

“Have you fallen asleep on me Bo Bo?”

I looked at her who was staring at me with her purple contact lenses.

“What we’re you saying?”

The girl sighed.

“It’s time you talk about it.”

“The tequila can only do so much for your pain.”

She’s right.

Everytime I come home, the first thing I do is to reach for a bottle of alcohol.

When Kenzi’s not home, I talked to myself, or the bottle for that matter, but it doesn’t solve my problem.

“I messed up Kenzi.” I admitted to the girl then started to sob.

“Bo Bo….”

I tried the get up and this time was successful in battling the nausea which threatened to pull me down again.

“I let go of her and I lied about the reason why.” I continued.

“How can I do this to her?”

“Am I that horrible that I can’t even manage to tell Lauren the truth?”

“Bo, you were only protecting Lauren.”  
“But….”she hesitated and I waited for her to continue what she wanted to say.

“It does seem like a cop out to use her attraction to Tamsin as a way to get out of your dilemma.”

This is one of the things I like about Kenzi.

She doesn’t sugarcoat things no matter how much it will hurt me.

It is the same honesty that has contributed to the growth of our friendship.

“What do you want to do now?” Kenzi asked.

I thought for a moment before answering her question.

“I have to get her back!” I told the girl who frowned at my declaration.

She scratched her head and I knew she knows something I don’t.

“That could be a problem Bo Bo.” She replied.

“Why?” I asked, puzzled at what she said.

Kenzi inhaled before answering my question.

“Lauren and Tamsin went on a road trip and I don’t think they’ll be back soon.”

I literally feel my jaw drop from her revelation.

“Sh*t!” I muttered under my breath and I abruptly stood up which caught Kenzi offguard.

“Where are you going Bo?” the bewildered girl went after me as I grab the leather jacket that was hanging on the wall.

I turned around and with angry eyes told the girl that we are going to catch ourselves some fae criminal.

“I desperately need to let out steam!”


	19. How I Met Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren is in for a surprise in the road trip with Tamsin.

One thing I learned about Tamsin is her love of surprises.

She also knows that I’m not keen on it although as a scientist, the breakthroughs we make in our field can be considered as surprises in a geeky kind of way.

When I agreed to go on this road trip, she was tight-lipped about our destination and I prayed that I wouldn’t be so shocked as to regret doing it.

The weather was perfect for the trip.

The sun was bright and the air wasn’t humid.  
The blue sky was cloudless and the leaves danced with the soft breeze.

Tamsin’s convertible seemed to glide as we make our way through traffic.

The only detail I know about this trip is that it will take us two hours to get to our destination and that I will like it once we get there.

“How do you know that I will like it?” I teased the Valkyrie as the light turned red.

“I don’t know.” She quipped.

“I just hope that you do or else I know I won’t live it down.”

I laughed at her response and her honesty.

She doesn’t assume to know what I like and she encourages me to be open with her.

It is a little hard to do because what I really want to do is to crawl in my bed, draw the curtains and wallow in my sadness.

When she suggested this trip, I didn’t have any second thoughts.

I took the chance because I know it will make Tamsin happy.

Gosh! I think I am falling for the Valkyrie.

If I can set aside all thoughts of shutting myself off from the world to be with her, then that says a lot about what I feel.

When I think of how I’m heading into a rebound relationship, I want to stop myself.

Tamsin makes it difficult though.

She’s the sweetest woman I’ve been with but you can never tell the first time you meet her.

She has a rough edge and it adds to her appeal.  
“Are you alright?” she asked as we made another stop.

“You’ve been quiet and I don’t think you heard me when I asked if you want to stop for lunch.”

“Oh?” I replied.  
“Are you hungry?”

Tamsin smiled at me then placed her hand on my thigh.

“Your brain just couldn’t stop thinking am I right?” 

“It’s a nasty habit to have but you’re adorable.” 

The light turned green and the Valkyrie didn’t see my face turning red from her comment.

***  
We found a diner on the side of the road and Tamsin vouched for the delicious food.

“I don’t know if there’s anything you can do to spice up a Caesar salad but I always stop here whenever I……” she stop midsentence and I know she almost spilled her secret.

I wasn’t hungry so I settled for a milkshake.

Tamsin grinned at my choice.

“Does your milkshake bring all the girls in the yard Doctor Lewis?” her eyes flashed with delight and I laughed at the reference to the song.

The waitress knew Tamsin and they chatted a bit.

She introduced me as her friend and I almost choke on the milkshake.

Tamsin frowned at my reaction but made no mention about it.

After our snack, as Tamsin calls it, we went on our way.

“We’ll be there in an hour.” She informed me as she sat on the driver’s seat.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to drive?” I asked before I fastened my seatbelt.

“I know how to follow directions you know.” 

“Nah.” She replied.  
“I want you to enjoy this trip, Lauren.”

***  
As we made our way to our undisclosed destination, I admired the landscape that unfolded before me.

We are on the countryside and it was a place I’ve never visited before.

Tamsin glanced at me as I marveled at the centuries-old trees that lined the road.

The flowers and the lush vegetation were a joy to behold but it’s ironic how a sudden rush of melancholy swept over me.

“It reminds me of home.” I said sadly.

Tamsin put her hand in mine and I squeezed it softly.

***  
Half and hour after we left the diner, Tamsin made a left on a dirt road and what emerged was a view of a farm.

A dozen wild horses ran on the field and to my right were rows of bales of hay.

I inhaled the smell of sweet grass as the car moved in a slow pace.

Up ahead, a man waved at Tamsin and the Valkyrie returned the gesture.

As we approached a willow tree, Tamsin made a right to a secluded area lined with elm and poplar trees.

The thick leaves blocked the sun making the place a little darker than it actually is.

From a distance I saw an iron-wrought gate and Tamsin slowed down as we came nearer to it.

The Valkyrie gradually step on the brake then cut off the engine.

I stared at the huge house and frowned at Tamsin who was already getting out of the driver’s seat.

She opened the passenger door as I unfastened the seatbelt.

I stepped out of the car and as soon as we were standing side to side, Tamsin introduced me to the place.  
“Lauren, welcome to Emerald Castle!”

She grinned as I stood there puzzled.

“What are we doing here?” I asked her as she removed the suitcase from the trunk of the car.

“This is where I lived.”  
“Well….used to live is more like it.”

She pulled the suitcase then slowly walked towards the gate.

The Valkyrie unlocked it and as she turned the handle, a grating sound prompted her to clench her teeth.

“Really mom?!” she exclaimed then gestured for me to come inside.

“My question is, why are we here?” I replied as I followed the Valkyrie who was walking faster than usual.

She momentarily stopped to look at me.

“I want you to meet my mother.” She beamed and my jaw dropped from shock.

***  
The revelation sent my mind in a panic.

“Your mom?” I responded, bewildered at the thought of how things are going so fast between us.

Tamsin stopped walking and set aside the suitcase.

“Lauren relax.” She placed her hands on my shoulders and stared at me.

“This is not what you think this is.”

I looked away from her as I try to grasp the idea of the meeting an important member of her family.

“What is it then?” I blurted.

Tamsin exhaled and I can sense that she’s getting impatient.

“This is me trying to help you forget.” Was her reply.

She went back to where she left the suitcase then continued walking.  
I trailed behind her as I wrestle with the thoughts in my head.

“I didn’t even bring her anything.” I exclaimed and Tamsin only laughed at what I said.

***  
The name Emerald Castle is appropriate for the place because not only does it look like a castle. 

The moss growing on the side of the walls adds a medieval air and I couldn’t help but think of images of King Arthur and his knights.

The castle is imposing and my curious mind couldn’t wait to learn about its history.

As Tamsin rang the doorbell, I couldn’t help but laugh at the oddity of such a modern technology in an old structure.

It didn’t slip the Valkyrie’s attention.

“Weird right?” she commented.

We waited a few seconds till the door was opened by the butler.

He bowed when he saw Tamsin and as we stepped inside the majestic hall, I was floored at the elegance of its interiors.

“Hello Edgar!” Tamsin warmly greeted the butler and he stretched his hand to take the suitcase.

He nodded at me and Tamsin introduced me as her friend…again.

I smiled at him and before he left, he informed us that Tamsin’s mother is at the library.

“Don’t worry, Edgar. I know where to find her.”

As soon as he was gone, Tamsin grabbed my hand and led me to the stairs leading to the library.

When we reached the room, I stepped back and Tamsin noticed my hesitation.

“I’m nervous.” I confessed and she held both of my hands.

“You’ll be fine, Lauren.”  
“It’s not like we’re going to announce our engagement or something.” She winked and her statement made me even more nervous.

 

“Let me guess. Giving pep talks is not your strongest suit.” I quickly responded and the Valkyrie just shrugged.

Tamsin opened the door and her mother was sitting right at the center of the room, with a pen in hand, looking into space.

“Mother!” Tamsin walked closer and the lady looked surprised to see her.

Tamsin hugged her and the woman looked at me with a smile on her face.

“Is this Lauren?” she exclaimed as soon as Tamsin let go of her.

“Yes mother.” Tamsin replied as the woman came closer.

Without a word, she gave me a hug and I did the same.

“Why don’t we go downstairs so we can talk some more?” she offered and Tamsin walked ahead of me.

As she passed me by, she whispered.

“Well done, Lewis!”   
“You just passed the first test.”

I was going to comment on what she said but she was already chatting with her mother.

***


	20. The Weird Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin's idea of a wonderful vacation was ruined with the appearance of her sister.

I was looking at Lauren the whole time we were having tea at the dining room.

I hope she wasn’t hungry.

It will take a while for dinner to be serve.

From the way I see it, she and my mother seems to be having a good time.

My mother was asking her about her science and I can see the glow on Lauren’s face as she explains to the elderly woman the principles of her field in a way my mother can understand.

If was sweet of her to do so but she didn’t have to bother.

My mother is a highly intelligent Valkyrie.

She’s also smart to know what Lauren is doing but polite enough not to embarrass the doctor.  
She only does that to people or fae’s she dislikes.

From this situation, I can say that my mother genuinely likes Lauren and I’m relieved.

It isn’t easy to please my mother.

Most of the time, she tolerates my taste because she loves me.

I was deep in thought when I heard a voice coming from outside.

My mother looked at me and she knew what I was thinking.

“Frida’s here?” I asked, the anger slowly rising from the back of my neck to my face.

“Tamsin….” My mother set down the cup of tea she was drinking while Lauren looked on.

I didn’t realized I was clutching the tea cup too tightly that it drained the color of my hand.

My mother moved to where I was seated just as Frida entered the room, her red hair loosely tied giving her a disheveled look.

She smiled when she saw me then turned her attention on Lauren.

There was a spark in her hazel eyes and my heart throbbed in that familiar way whenever Frida’s around.

“Hello dear sister.”she greeted in that sarcastis voice of hers.

She was about to embrace me but I stepped back.

Frida just shrugged her shoulder.

“Well, it’s nice to know not much has changed since the last time we saw each other.” She remarked then proceeded to go upstairs.

“By the way….”she turned around again.

“It’s nice to see you too, Tamsin.” She stressed every word and I caught all the emotions that came along with it.

There goes my vacation. I thought to myself.

This is going to be one hell of a good time.

***


	21. Now I'm All Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo is going through a hard time dealing with the breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the title goes to Tegan & Sara's New Album, Heartthrob.

“Stop it Bo!” 

Trick’s voice echoed in the basement as Bo ruthlessly beat the hell out of the troll she brought from her journey.

It was yet another test of her strength but from what Trick witnessed, there is more to it than emerging the victor in this challenge.

The succubus was about to deliver another blow to the face of the almost lifeless troll when Trick grabbed her by the shoulder that she fell on her back on the floor.

The succubus quickly got up on her feet and with blazing blue eyes, hollered at the grandfather.

“What is your problem?!”   
“You wanted me to bring evidence of my conquest and when I did, you stop me?!”

Bo patted her shirt that was filthy from wrestling with the troll who sat weeping in a corner.

The old man went over to Bo but she stepped back and sat on the armchair.

Trick shook his head, dismayed at how things are unraveling for Bo.

“Look…” he cleared his throat.

“I know the instructions.”  
“But from the looks of it, I can tell that you are using all these challenges for your pent-up anger.”

Bo lowered her gaze.

The blood king took his granddaughter’s hand in his before he spoke.

“You did the right thing Bo.”

The succubus scoffed at him but Trick wasn’t discouraged.

“Sooner or later, you will make this decision.”  
“You happened to have the foresight by doing it before its too late.”

Trick lifted her chin so she was facing him.

“You have to move on Bo.”  
“The aggression you feel will destroy you in the process.”  
“The dawning isn’t about violence or who ends up the winner in the fight.”  
“It’s also about compassion and forgiveness.”

Bo stood up.

“Compassion and forgiveness?” she shouted.

“I know the truth, Trick.”

“Lauren is still human.” She stared at the blood king.

“I know you were relieved when I broke up with her for reasons that doesn’t include the dawning.”

“Bo..” Trick was about to defend himself but Bo didn’t give him a chance.

“She’s not a short-term part of my life, Trick.”  
“Breaking up with her was the worst decision in my life and I won’t forgive you if I don’t get her back.”

Bo grabbed her leather jacket and went upstairs where Dyson and Kenzi were waiting for her.

Dyson sensed her agitation and stared at the woman he loves with all his heart.

Bo didn’t stop to talk to them and Kenzi called out to her.

“Just leave me alone!” Bo yelled and the girl was perturbed at the succubus’ reaction.

When Bo got out of the door, Kenzi turned to Dyson.

“I need your help.”

***  
I don’t know how I ended in front of Lauren’s house but the sight of it heightened the pain I feel in my chest.

The construction was almost done and the structure doesn’t look like the one I destroyed but my memories in that house remained the same.

“Lauren…..” I covered my face with my hands and sobbed.

Since the break-up, I didn’t have the chance to cry.

I tried drowning it in alcohol but it only gave me a bad hangover and made me more depressed.

I tried aggression but it didn’t worked either.

I beat the crap out of every creature I encountered in my challenges but the hostility grew with every new villain I faced.

The only thing I want to do is to make them feel my pain but what I got was blank stares and shocked expressions.

One of them even told me that he didn’t even know me before the dawning but from the way I hit him, it was like he owes me something.

I was harsh with Trick but he needed to hear what I feel about his condescension towards non-Faes.

He is a kind man but still, he has his biases especially if it involves humans.

Time and again, he would remind me in a not so subtle way that Dyson is there, patiently waiting for me.

I can see that.

I am not ignorant to the presence of the wolfman and his eagerness to spend time with me.

But I don’t want him.

At least not right now.

I need my human and I hope they respect that.

There are things that only Lauren can understand and I missed that about her.

With Tamsin’s presence, the chances of winning her love back is getting slimmer by the moment.

The longer they spend time with each other, in that road trip to god knows where, my time is running out.

I was tempted to follow them but I stopped myself.

Even for a succubus like me, that’s way too creepy.

Or is it?

The truth is, it’s my pride that kept me from going.

It’s enough that I’m suffering.

I don’t need to add stalking in the mix.

***  
I stayed at her house till it got dark.

The faes who are working there tipped their hats at me as they left the work site and I became aware if they were wondering why I stayed there the whole afternoon.

I don’t really care.

All I know is, the whole time I was sitting in my car and looking at Lauren’s house, my resolve to win her back got stronger.

Compassion and forgiveness.

Isn’t that what Trick told me?

I need to forgive myself for the stupid decision I made.

I wonder if Lauren shared my need for her compassion.

***


	22. Blonde on Blonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren finally acknowledges her feelings for Tamsin.

“This will be your room.” Tamsin opened one of the rooms in their enormous house.

“It’s amazing isn’t it?” Tamsin said as I walked towards the window to see that the room was overlooking a lake.

“What is amazing?” I turned and asked the Valkyrie who was now seated on the bed.

“That my mom continues to live on this massive place with Edgar and a few others for company.”

I sat beside her and felt the softness of the bed.

“Feathers?” I asked, curiousity taking a hold of me.

“You are very observant doctor.”She winked at me again.

“Tamsin…” I wanted to ask her about what happened at the dining room but I wasn’t sure if she would like to share it with me.

“I’m sorry about a while ago.” She read my mind and I responded by taking her hand in mine.

“Frida and I are not close.” She began.

I waited for her to continue.

“Well, we stop being close when I was 17 and she was 21.”

“That’s an interesting way to describe your estrangement.” I commented.

Tamsin laughed at my comment then leaned closer.

I thought she was going to kiss me but she turned away.

It also signaled the end of a story she had just started.

I don’t want to push her.

Something in her eyes tells me that there’s a rich history between her and Frida.

Something equivalent to the fierceness they showed each other at the dining room.

***

The room was so big that as I lay there that night, I feel like I was drowning in the ocean.  
Even the bed was massive and I wonder how it must be like for Tamsin when she was a kid.

Was she scared of lightning?

During those rainy nights, did she leave her bed to go to her parents for comfort?

Or as she as strong as she is now?

The moonlight flooded the room with its brightness and I pulled the armchair close to the window.

The lake glistened with the moonbeams and I felt as though as I was transported in a magical world.

I know.

The faes are magical creatures but here at Emerald Castle, I feel protected.

As if a force field covered the castle and no one can hurt me.

Not even Bo.

The thought of her revived the pain I felt but the intensity has faded.

Is this the reason why Tamsin go on a road trip frequently? 

To get away from the maddening world of police work?

To feel the protection and comfort that Emerald Castle offers unconditionally?

***

I stayed at the window for an hour or so till sleep finally visited me.

The bed was warm and inviting and my thoughts turned to Tamsin who’s room was right across from mine.

When she told me she loved me, I was taken by surprise.

I saw in her eyes that she meant it.

All she did was prove it over and over.

I’ve fallen in love with her too but my fear is overwhelming.

What Bo did to me was devastating.

I am not sure whether I will be able to handle another heartbreak if my relationship with Tamsin failed.

I feel scared because I know the Valkyrie has won my heart.

*** 

The bed moved and I awakened to see Tamsin wriggle her way closer to me.

“Tamsin? What are you doing here?” I said, half-awake.

She motioned for me to be quiet.

“You don’t want to wake up mom.” She warned and I tried to stifle a laugh but was unsuccessful.

“Are we in high school?” I commented as the Valkyrie put her hand on my waist and traced imaginary circles in my belly.

“I miss you.” She whispered softly in my ear and I felt the warmth of her breath.

“You are behaving like a high school kid.” I teased her.

She pulled me closer till we were face to face.

I gazed at her and realized that the moonlight glowed in her eyes.

“Lauren….” The way she said my name was filled with intense longing.

I didn’t wait for her to say another word.

I kissed her on the lips and the Valkyrie reciprocated my desire.

Tamsin moved on top of me and pinned my hands on the bed.

“Let me…” she said softly as she caressed my neck with light kisses.

She began unbuttoning my shirt and I did the same.

This time, there wasn’t any method involved.

No habit or science to dictate what or how I should feel.

I just want to feel Tamsin’s hands in my body and I expressed it openly.

She took me by surprise when she touched parts of me that I didn’t even know could elicit so much pleasure.

She was gentle and rough at the same time.

As my body build for the consummation of my desire, Tamsin stared at me lovingly.

Her hand was on my back, supporting me as the waves of desire overtook my being and I float into the realm of everything warm and wonderful.

I felt the tears rolled down my face as my body convulsed and I felt liberated from the fear that threatened me a few hours ago as I sat by the window.

When it was over, I realized that my nails dug deep into the Valkyrie’s back and I looked at her beautiful face to see her smiling at me.

“I love you Tamsin.” I whispered and claimed her soft lips.

When I pulled away, the green eyes were lit with flames of happiness.

“I love you too, Lauren.”  
***


	23. Everything Breaks Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin looks back on her past and makes amends.

The days that followed after that night with Lauren were blissful.

I showed her the different places I like around Emerald Castle.

Aside from the gorgeous landscape, I introduced her to the people who make Emerald Castle special.

Growing up in this place gave me a status.

Being the daughter of a great Viking and a Valkyrie definitely adds to its glamour.

Long gone is the time when having a human is considered a violation of our existence.

If we still live in that time, they would’ve cut her head off.

Not that I will allow that to happen.

***

Our people are progressive and I didn’t have any problems showing Lauren around the place.

She was met with the hospitality I fully expect from them and they didn’t disappoint.

Lauren talked to them and inquired about their lives and they freely share their history.

I would’ve wanted to stay longer but I was itching for the sole company of Lauren.

They made me promise to return with Lauren and we bade them goodbye.

***

We spent one whole day in the forest exploring the place and then something else.

The doctor shared with me stories about childhood, her experiences in the fields of Afghanistan, Nadia.

“We met in college and before she fell in a coma, we were practically inseparable.”

“Is she your first love?” I asked as I played with the ferns growing alongside the waterfalls.

“I guess you could say that.” She replied.

“What about Bo?” I asked and the question caught her off guard.

She was quiet for a few seconds.

“What about her?”

I studied Lauren’s face and saw a flicker of pain.

I was about to say something but I stopped myself.

“I’m sorry.” I apologized to Lauren.

I’d better read about how not to get your foot in your mouth especially when talking to your girlfriend.

Girlfriend. 

I like the sound of it and it’s been a while since I was with someone.

Centuries is more like it.

I consciously changed the topic and ask if she would like to go for a swim.

Lauren likes the water and we spent our entire time in the falls, swimming and making love.

She was opposed to the idea at the start but my powers of manipulation came in handy.

When we were done, Lauren had a smile on her face.

“Your sense of adventure is risky my dear.” She commented.

I kissed her full on the mouth.

***

When we came back to Emerald Castle, my mother and Frida were sitting by the living room and Lauren excused herself to go to the bathroom.

Frida stood up to leave but my mother stopped her.

She sat down on the couch, annoyed.

I sat on one of the armchairs facing my mother.

“How long are you going to keep this up?” my mother asked both of us but nobody answered her question.

“I kept silent all this time because I thought you were both grown up to deal with this but now, I can see that it was a mistake to leave you two alone.”

She stared at me but I was unmoved.

I love my mother.

But whenever Frida’s around, my defenses automatically come up and I surround myself with it.

“If only Tamsin learned how to accept her mistake, then this wouldn’t have happened.” Frida declared and my temper shot up.

“My mistake?!” I hollered.

“You were the one who manipulated Grunhild into going into battle!” I shifted in my seat.  
“Why is it that you pass the blame on me?”

Frida was undeterred.

Her hazel eyes changed to green like it always does when she’s pissed.

“You still don’t know the truth after all these lifetimes, Tamsin?!”

My mother touched Frida by the arm to stop her but Frida ignored her.

“Grunhild went to battle voluntarily because she couldn’t accept the fact that you cheated on her with Sigrun!”

“She knows what you’ve done, Tamsin.” Frida glared at me.

“The night before I was to go to battle, she came to me and talked to me about it.”

“Grunhild loved you but you just couldn’t stop yourself from your……” Frida paused.

“Conquest.”

She said the last word with a sharpness that shot through my heart.

“She chose to die in that battle by using herself as a shield against the sword of Zeus when the Greeks had the brilliant idea of invading the Norse.”

Frida paused and I feel like my heart was shattered.

“All these years, you thought I took her away from you.”

“I endured your treatment because I know you grieved for her.” 

“You still do.”

I couldn’t speak.

I was dumbfounded about the revelation. 

All this time, I really thought it was Frida’s idea that Grunhild join the violent battle that almost wiped us out of on the face of the earth.

During that time, we were still in training and were never allowed to join not unless the situation calls for it.

Grunhild went missing that night and I looked for her everywhere.

In my last desperate attempt, I went to the camp where Frida was stationed and found her talking to Grunhild.

As soon as she saw me, her expression turned cold.

I was clueless why she was hanging out with my sister but when I saw her battle gear, I realized what she was doing.

I persuaded Grunhild to stop what she was about to do but her mind was made up.  
She wouldn’t listen to anything I said.

She wouldn’t even let me touch her.

***

Frida and I argued that night.

I explained the rules to her though I know she was aware of it too.

“It’s not me you should convince but her.” She pointed towards Grunhild who left the tent when we started arguing.

“You manipulated her didn’t you?” I screamed at my sister and it drove her mad.

Frida grabbed me by the collar and stared at me as if she didn’t recognize me.

Her breath was hot, borne out of the anger she felt and I thought she was going to hit me.

When she released me, I fell on my back and I quickly got up on my feet.

I went outside the tent to talk to Grunhild but she wasn’t there anymore.

I went home defeated and told my parents everything.

When I was done talking, my father took my hand.

“If it’s her choice to go, there’s nothing we can do to stop her.” 

“This war forces people to look the other way.” 

There was sadness in his eyes and I was ravaged with the thought that Grunhild doesn’t stand a chance against the Olympians.

We are just kids.

Valiant but still young and ignorant about war.

We are the choosers, not the chosen ones.

That night marked the beginning of my centuries feud with my sister.

When I heard the news of Grunhild’s death, I vow to avoid Frida like the plague and to never forgive.

*** 

Frida stood and went upstairs.

My mother sat looking at me as I analyzed what I just learned.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my mother called my name.

She pointed to where Lauren was standing.

***

“I heard everything.” Lauren confessed.

We were in my room and she was seated on my bed.

I was looking outside my window, not really seeing anything.

I inhaled.

My mind was still in a blur from what I discovered.

“All these years, I held Frida responsible for Grunhild’s death.” I explained.

“Is she your first love?” Lauren asked and I remembered asking her the same question a while ago.

I nodded.

Suddenly, all the emotions I kept hidden all these lifetimes, took a hold of me and I cried.

All my defenses crumbled and my body shook from the pain I’ve been holding on to.

Lauren went up to me and held me in her arms as I sobbed shamelessly.

The memories of that night washed over me and I saw Grunhild’s face and anger as I convinced her to leave the tent and return with me to the training camp.

I remembered when the Valkyries returned from battle and Frida was guiding Grunhild’s horse.

Her lifeless body lay on top of the animal and I couldn’t run to where she was.

I stayed rooted on the spot as Grunhild’s father lifted her from the horse’s back and carried her to their house.

Frida stared at me and I thought I saw hatred in her eyes.

I was wrong.

It wasn’t hatred but grief for me, her sister.

***

Grunhild was declared a hero.

That single act of bravery prompted the gods to stop the battle.

It is an abominable act to kill a Valkyrie.

A Valkyrie sacrificing herself was unheard of but Grunhild was never one to follow rules.

If I didn’t know that she wished it on herself, it would’ve been easier for me to accept what happened and moved on with my life.

But guilt ruled my heart after her death.

It also destroyed the closeness I have with Frida and I was unwavering in my resolve not to forgive her.

I banished love in a forsaken place and built impenetrable walls to protect me from whoever cares to get close.

I am resigned to the fact that love will never find me and I won’t let it.

But when I met Lauren, we all know what happened.

*** 

Frida was on the stables grooming the black stallion when I came in.

She didn’t look behind her but I know she’s aware of my presence.

I swallowed hard before I spoke.

Years of our estrangement made it hard for me to strike a conversation with anyone especially her.

I studied my sister for a bit.

Her posture is still impossibly erect and her hair has grown redder throughout the years.

She still keeps it in a neat bun and I was reminded of the time she taught me how to fix it and I just screwed it up.

“Frida…..” I began to speak.

She didn’t stop brushing the stallion’s mane.

“I’m sorry.”

There was an awkward silence and I was prepared for the worse.

I’ve been proud and I couldn’t blame her if she rejects me.

It would hurt but that is the consequence I have to face.

Frida turned and there was a smile on her face.

I walked to where she was and I embraced her.

We both cried and afterwards, quickly wiped the tears and laughed about it.

“We’re not supposed to cry.” We said simultaneously and Frida asked if I wanted to go for a ride.

“Mystic Helga misses you.” She was referring to the Belgian Warmblood I owned.

***

The ride was leisurely as we try to catch up on each other’s lives.

I cannot deny that no matter how long I refused to talk to her, our bond was never broken.

“You’re quite bitter do you know that?” My sister remarked as we made our way on top of the hill.

I frowned at what she said and she laughed it off.

“I know everything about you, Tamsin.” She confided.

“Your victories in the battlefield and that thing…..” she didn’t elaborate and I understood what she was talking about.

I asked about her and the first thing she told me was she was married once.

“What?!” I exclaimed, shocked at her admission.

“Where? With who?”

Frida halted the horse as we reached the willow tree.

“Vegas.” She answered.

“To a guy I didn’t even remember the name now.”

It was my turn to laugh.

“I was drunk and probably stoned when it happened that when I woke up the next day, I have this humongous ring in my hand with a guy I didn’t even remember meeting the night before.”

“Good times.” I teased.

Frida grew quiet and I looked around me to see how vibrant everything looks.

“Lauren?” Frida’s voice broke my reverie.

“You love her don’t you?” 

I nodded.

“You’re lucky.” There was a smile on her face.

“That woman’s a keeper.” She grinned.

“Are you into relationship counseling now?” 

Frida chuckled.

I was about to go back to the house when she stopped me.

“I have something for you.” She took something out of her pocket and revealed a silver necklace with the sun as a pendant.

It was Grunhild’s.

“I always carry it with me in case you decide to talk to me again.”

She handed it to me and it felt cold to my touch.

“Grunhild wanted me to give it to you if something should happen but I never had the chance.”

I squeezed the necklace and was reminded of how Grunhild treasured it.

It was a gift from her mother before the woman passed away from sickness.

I looked at my sister and I asked her why she didn’t tell me the reason why Grunhild joined the battle.

“She made me promise.” Was the short reply.

I understand that.

The Valkyries are known for being notorious in keeping secrets.

***

We made our way back to the castle and I found Lauren and my mother walking along the garden.

My mother smiled when she saw us. 

I alighted from the horse and Frida did the same.

I walked over to Lauren and put my arm around her shoulder.

“Now I can die in peace.” My mother blurted and Frida and I frowned at her.

“Mother!” we said in unison and we all laughed.


	24. Last Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before going back to the city, Tamsin needed to make an important detour.

The time came for me and Lauren to go back to the city and this time, it was harder for me to leave.

I feel like there wasn’t enough time between Frida and me to catch up on everything.

It was like a game where we try to remember events that spanned a lifetime.

“Come back soon.” She told me as she hugged me and Lauren.

As I was about to go to the passenger side, Frida hollered.

“Take care of my sister, Lauren.” 

My mother nudged Frida by the stomach and Frida laughed it off.

She still gets a kick out of making me uncomfortable.

The doctor smiled at Frida and told her she will.

They waved goodbye and when we were a several yards away from the castle, I looked behind me to see them still standing there.

The car was heavier with the stuff that mom gave us but my heart was light as a feather.

Forgiveness is such a wonderful thing.

I realized that as I get older, the softer I get.

Could it also be because I am in love?

I stared at Lauren who was concentrating on the road.

Her hair was tied in a ponytail and she looks so beautiful in the early morning light.

The night before, we lay in bed talking about the possibilities.  
“We are a couple now, Dr. Lewis.” I said to her.

“Things will go downhill from here.” I teased and she pinched my side.

After a few minutes of playful banter, I grew silent.

Lauren stroked my hair and I kissed her forehead.

“Thank you.” I softly whispered.

“It should be me thanking you.” She replied.

I leaned on my right so I was facing her.

“Why?”

She traced the side of my face then placed her hand on my waist.

“If it weren’t for your brilliant idea, I would’ve…….” She left the words hanging.

“Gone to the dark side?” I winked at her.

“I guess you could say that.”

I stroked her back with my free hand and Lauren smiled at the sensation she felt.

“Hmmm….” She moaned and closed her eyes and I was tempted to do something with it but there was a nagging question in my head.

“Lauren?” 

She opened her eyes.

“What is it Tamsin?”

“Are you ready to face Bo?” I stared at her and waited for her reply.

“Yes.”

Her answer was resolute and I smiled at her.

I took her hand in mine and kissed her palm.

“Who’s driving tomorrow?” I asked out of the blue and Lauren frowned at the sudden change in topic.  
“Me. Why?”

I got up and removed my shirt.

Lauren laughed and there was a twinkle in her brown eyes.

“I have a farewell gift for you and it involves heavy lifting.” I responded.

The doctor smiled at me.

She sat up and started to undress.

“I’m in!” she replied.

***

Before Lauren could make a turn to the road that would take us out of Emerald Castle, I told her to make a detour to the town cemetery.

She frowned because I didn’t tell her anything about going there.

“I just have one more thing left to do love.” I explained as she made a U-turn to a narrow dirt road.

It will only take us ten minutes to get there and as I waited to reach our destination, I could feel my heart beat in anticipation.

It’s been years since I visited the place.

When I still lived at the castle, a day doesn’t go by without me bringing flowers to her grave.

But when I moved to the city, the visits trickled.

Partly because getting a day off in my 70-plus hour job was so hard to come by.

Up ahead, I saw the headstones and Lauren slowed down.

When we reach the gate, I asked Lauren if she wanted to go with me and she agreed.

Grunhild’s tomb was at the center of the cemetery.

As always, there was a wreath of white orchids in her tomb.

Her youngest brother Karl never fail to visit her grave.

I kneeled in front of it and uttered a prayer while Lauren stood beside me.

I took out the necklace that Frida gave me and hang it on the headstone.

“Goodbye Grunhild.” I said as I stood up.

I turned towards Lauren and took her hand in mine.

“Let’s go.” I said to her as we made our way out of the cemetery.

***


	25. Reality Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren and Tamsin are back in town.  
> Bo confesses for the break-up.

The first person I saw when I got to the Dal was Tamsin.

She was seated at the bar with Dyson and from what I can see, she looks happy.

It made my heart ache.

The Valkyrie always had a stern expression and I’m not used to seeing her smile.

Her back was turned and when Dyson saw me, he waved.

Tamsin turned to see who he was waving to and I was expecting to see spite in her expression but there was nothing.

There wasn’t a trace of anger in her face and it made me more uncomfortable.

I’m too late! I said to myself as I made my way to the table where Kenzi was waiting.

Tamsin has the girl, my girl, and my initial thoughts were to go to the lab and talk to Lauren.

The question is, will she even hear me out?

***

“Are you okay Bo?” Kenzi asked as soon as I was seated beside her.

“You look pale.” The girl told me and touched my cheek.

“You’re not running a fever or something right?” she placed her hand on my neck to check my temperature.

“Kenzi, I’m fine.” I replied.

She shook her head.

“Bo, you can lie to yourself but not to me.” She pointed towards Tamsin and I nodded.

“Kenz, I’m too late.” I confessed.

“Did you see how happy she looks?” 

Kenzi sipped the iced tea she was drinking before she answered.

“Well, I’ve been here for almost an hour Bo Bo and I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything but she does look chipper.”

“What’s worse is she even said hi to me which is odd if you asked me.” The girl revealed.

I looked at Tamsin to see her staring at me.

Her aura was unsettling.

I turned away and put my hand on my forehead.

“I think I’m gonna get sick.” 

Kenzi took my hand in hers.

“You know what? We should eat.”  
“That’ll help with the jitters.” Her voice was cheery and I know she was only trying to help me get out of my funk.

Kenzi went to the bar to order our lunch as I contemplate on my life.

I really have to talk to Lauren.

Telling her the truth is the only way I will be able cope with this new reality.

My plans of getting her back was completely derailed and I’m f*cked up!

“Bo?” I looked up to see Dyson studying me.

“Is something wrong?” the concern in his voice was evident and I shook my head.

I wish I could tell him but I’m sure he already knew.

“I need to talk to you about a new case involving a body snatcher.” He paused.

“That is if you have the time.”

“Sure.” I agreed and he gave me a short background on the body snatcher who was targeting pre-pubescent girls.

“We suspected that the culprit is using ice cream to lure the kids, if we were to based it on the samples we gave Lauren.”

The mention of her name made my head spin.

“If you need more information about the case, you can drop by at the lab and ask her.”

I frowned at the wolf man and there was a spark of recognition in his eyes.

“Really?” I protested.

“Why can’t you give me the full detail yourself?” my voice rose.

“Lauren is still working on it and Tamsin and I have to go to the elementary school nearby.”  
“We’ve just been alerted about another missing person and we have to go ASAP.”

I thought of Kenzi and how it’s taking her forever to get the food.

My stomach growled and I do need food or something to ease the queasy feeling.

“Okay, fine!” I relented.

Dyson touched me by the shoulder then made his exit.

***  
When Kenzi came back, I told her of what Dyson asked me to do.

“Good!” she exclaimed and I looked at her, confused.

“What I mean is, it’s good that you’re actually going to do something I know you like which is catching the bad guys.” She took a big bite of the pizza she was eating.

“I don’t think I’m ready to see her, Kenzi.” I admitted then grab the glass of cold water.  
Instead of drinking it, I placed the cold glass in my forehead.

“Bo, you have to do this now.” The girl looked me straight in the eye.

“Time waits for no one Bo Bo and the longer you wait, the harder it gets to face your demons or Fae monster for that matter.” 

I exhaled.

Why do I feel like the world is conspiring against me?”

***

I knocked on the door and one of Lauren’s assistant opened it.

He smiled at me and pointed to where Lauren was.

I thanked him and made my way inside the lab where Lauren was busy typing on the computer.

The sight of her took my breath away and I was suddenly flooded with memories of us that it made my chest hurt.

I knocked on the door and she was shock to see me.

“Hi….” I stammered.

“Bo!” she rose from her seat then walked towards me.

I felt dizzy all of a sudden and had to lean on the door for support.

“Are you alright?” she asked and I nodded my head.

This is classic Lauren.

She is first and foremost, a doctor.

It doesn’t matter that a few weeks ago, I broke up with her.

In cases of emergency, the matters of the heart take a backseat.

“Why don’t you sit down?” she pulled one of the chairs and I slumped on it.

When I regained my composure, I asked her about the lab result for the sample.

She was about to go back to the table but I grabbed her by the hand.

Lauren stared at it but I didn’t let go.

“I’m sorry.” I began and my voice cracked.

“Bo….” 

“I lied to you Lauren and I regret it.”

Lauren sat on the armchair, waiting for me to continue.

I swallowed hard.

I rehearsed my lines countless times but now, I don’t seem to remember any of it.

“I broke up with you because of my obligation.”I swallowed.

“Seeing you with Tamsin gave me an easy escape.” I looked down on the floor as tears threatened to fall.

The clock ticked and the sound was deafening.

“Please say something.” I pleaded with Lauren.

Her jaw was clenched and her right hand was curled up in a fist.

I saw the color in her cheeks and she has every right to hit me if she wants.

A few seconds passed and Lauren’s expression changed to being passive.

“The folder is at the table.” She stood and left the door open on her way out.

Things didn’t go as planned.

Not that I thought it would.


	26. Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin gets in trouble again.
> 
> Lauren contemplates and makes a choice.

The moment we stepped into the school, I sensed trouble waiting for me.

The days I spent at the castle made me forget about the bounty in my head.

The underfae we were looking for was selling ice cream on school grounds and as soon as he saw us, he jumped on the van and almost ran me over.

Dyson ran towards the car and gave chase and I was left alone to tend to my wounded elbow.

I stopped the bleeding by ripping my shirt and bandaging the affected part.

I was instantly reminded of my fate.

This is not an accident. I told myself.

I’d better talk to Hale and asked if there was something he can do to overturn the curse.

It’s amazing to me how the days of bliss I spent with Lauren can be easily overshadowed by the cases we were working on particularly the one involving the body snatcher.

To add to my dismay, I saw Bo and she looks like hell.

I know why and I also saw the determination in her eyes to get Lauren back.

That could be a problem.

I trust that Lauren will be able to handle herself once Bo goes to the lab to talk to her.

It’s no coincidence that Dyson asked Bo to get the results straight from the lab.

I am in love but not stupid.

*** 

I talked to the school principal as I waited for Dyson to come back.

The pain in my elbow throbbed and the shirt was soaked with the blood.

The principal offered first aid at the clinic and I accepted.

As I made my way to the clinic, I saw Dyson walking towards the principal’s office and he stopped to give me a heads up on the ice cream man.

I continued walking and he followed me on my way.

“They’re tracking the van and if this go well, we might be able to catch our suspect.”

I stopped walking.

“You do know it almost always doesn’t go according to plan right?” My eyebrow was raised and while I didn’t mean to sound sarcastic, I am being realistic.

He didn’t respond.

Dyson noticed my bloodied elbow and he advised me to call it a day.

“I just got back Dyson.” I protested.

“I know that Tamsin but there’s nothing we can do for now.”  
“Besides, you need to heal.”

He was right.

It’s not going to take long for the wound to heal but this injury is going to fester if I don’t wait an hour or so.

Instead of going to the clinic, I decided to go home.

 

***  
I unlocked the door to my house and was welcomed with the soft music playing in the background.

It was Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata.

“Lauren….” I called out and she stepped out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of lettuce.

Her attention was immediately drawn to my elbow.

“Tamsin what happened?” she set the bowl down on the coffee table and rushed to my side.

“It’s just a gash.” I grinned at her.

She went to the bathroom where she kept her first aid kit.

When she came back, she worked on the injury as if it was life threatening.

Lauren was unusually quiet.

When she finished cleaning the wound, I took her hand in mine and asked if she’s okay.

She nodded.

I looked at her fiercely.

She bowed her head and cried on my shoulder.

I take it the encounter with Bo didn’t go very well.

***  
That night, as we lay in bed, I asked Lauren about what happened.

“She lied to me Tamsin.”

I didn’t say anything.

“Does it matter now?” I asked her.

She shifted on her back and stared at the ceiling.

“Should it?” was her short reply.

I shrugged my shoulders.

“Only you can answer that question, Lauren.”

***

Tamsin was fast asleep and I am wide awake.

The digital clock reads 2:30 in the morning but sleep was nowhere to be found, at least for me.

I pulled the blanket closer to my chest and stared at Tamsin.

Does it really matter now? I repeated her question in my head.

It’s not like it’s the first time Bo lied to me.

What I couldn’t accept is the fact that she gave up easily.

After all this time, doesn’t she know if I can handle the truth?

She used my closeness with Tamsin as an excuse.

She was right!

It was an easy escape out of her dilemma.

I know the dawning took so much from her.

But does she have to give up on me just like that?

When I think about it though, it also doesn’t justify the fact that I got carried away with my attraction for the Valkyrie.

I let it get out of control until I was unable to resist the pull.

After Nadia and Bo, Tamsin was the only other woman with whom I felt such an intense attraction.

Our connection was undeniable and I know Tamsin tried to resist it but we were magnetized with each other and resistance was futile.

I gazed lovingly at Tamsin’s beautiful face and I am enthralled.

Is this how it feels like to be under the spell of a Valkyrie?

I touched her face and she moved.

She slowly opened her eyes and I apologized for disturbing her sleep.

“It’s okay love.” She pulled me closer to her and I nestled under the warmth of her embrace.

It doesn’t really matter now.

I am safe in the arms of the woman I love and here I will stay.

***

Before going to the station, I decided to pay Hale a visit in his new office.

I have to settle the issue with the bounty once and for all!

I have no death wish because as cheesy as it sounds, I am only starting to live now that Lauren is in my life.

She had a hard time sleeping last night.

I know she was thinking of her encounter with Bo.

It’s never easy to run into an old flame, especially someone like Bo.

From the beginning, I never thought I’d have the chance to win Lauren’s love.

I witnessed how much she loves the succubus.

Her life revolved around Bo and she made lots of compromises.

The open relationship they have since Lauren is not enough to satisfy the succubus’s sexual appetite.

Then, there’s Dyson.

The wolf is a torchbearer for the succubus and he was only waiting for the right opportunity to get her back.

Now that Lauren is out of the picture, I’m sure the wolf is grinning with delight.

I’m not a big fan of Dyson and when I think of how he treated Lauren, it makes me want to hit him between his legs.

He’s also treating me differently now.

There is no threat to bring out his claws or his fangs whenever we disagree.

It’s a welcome change for both of us.

At least now, we can both concentrate on doing our job without the thought of cutting each other’s throat.  
Hale’s secretary let me inside the office and I was impressed with his choice of interior design.

The office was minimal and I mean minimal.

Aside from the glass-top table and a laptop, the only other furniture in the room was the black leather couch and of all things, a fish bowl in the corner.

I had to laugh at that one.

Hale was nowhere in sight and I walked closer to the fish.

“How are you holding on in there buddy?” I said to the fish as it swims around the small area.

“Are you getting claustrophobic?” I was about to poke it with my index finger when Hale’s voice startled me.

“Don’t touch that!” 

I stepped back and frowned at him.

“Jeez! You didn’t have to be that possessive.” I said to Hale as he walked closer to me.

“Tamsin, that is not an ordinary fish.” He explained.

“Sorry if I startled you. From what happened yesterday, I didn’t want to get you into another trouble.” He walked to his table and motioned for me to sit down.

“Besides, I didn’t want Lauren to think that I wasn’t protecting you.”

He smoothed his silk tie then sat down.

He has changed a lot since assuming the responsibility of the Ash.

There was a dignified air to him but deep down I know he still has his goofiness somewhere.

“Now, why don’t we talk about the real reason why you’re here.”

I asked him about the bounty.

Hale took a deep breath.

The lines on his forehead are deeper now and as he sat there thinking, it made me want to leave.

Perhaps he sensed my agitation because when he spoke, there was an urgency with which he delivered the words.

“I’m going to make this top priority.” He told me.

“I have a meeting with the elders and the morrigan will be there.”

I sank back on the chair.

My mind knows it’s going to take a while before I will learn of any results about the bounty.

“Tamsin, I’m doing everything I can.”

I looked at him to make sure that this is not politics talking.

I nodded and made a move to leave.

Hale stood up and walk me to the door.

“Just so you know, that thing right there…” he pointed towards the innocent-looking fish.

“Is a piranha in disguise.” Hale smiled 

I laughed at what he said and bade him goodbye.


	27. Unrequited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo found a new poison for her heartache which worried Kenzi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muse left me a few weeks ago and I admit it was hard to write.
> 
> I am nearing the end of this story and I think it's time.
> 
> There's also a thing called school which is my priority.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my work and who left comments.
> 
> I appreciate it.

The woman lying beside me is blond but she’s not Lauren.

I lay on my back and thought of the doctor. 

Once again, the pain came back to haunt me like it always does when I’m lying in bed and just had meaningless sex with a random fae I happen to pick up at the Dal or on the street.

The need to feed was satisfied but the hollow space in my heart only gets deeper with every new encounter.

I told Kenzi about what happened with Lauren and she wasn’t surprised.  
The only thing she can offer me was a hug.

If Lauren had moved on, I should too. I told myself.

The first thing I did that night was to be on the prowl to satisfy a hunger that doesn’t involve food.

I ended up with this hot chick who happens to have a forked tongue.

I didn’t mean that figuratively.

But after the hedonistic act, I felt empty.

The physiological need was satisfied but my need for love was far from being fulfilled.

***

I removed the sheets and went to the bathroom.

I saw my face in the mirror and although I triumphed over the dawning, I feel as if I have devolved into someone else.

The dark circles around my eyes didn’t do anything to improve my appearance.

Suddenly, the urge to grab a bottle was overpowering and my mouth felt dry.

I shouldn’t.

The last time I became too friendly with the spirits only made me more miserable.

Besides, I promised Kenzi I wouldn’t do it anymore and I don’t want to disappoint the girl who stood by me all this time.

I already disappointed one human.

I cannot afford to lose one more because of my inability to keep my word.

I keep telling myself that life has to go on.

I have to move forward from this because it is obvious to me that Lauren did.

Everytime I see her with the Valkyrie, it only proves that I have been replaced.

I never thought of Tamsin as the romantic type but like what she told me before, I sucked at reading people.

I walked in on them once at the lab as I was about to pick up a report and I didn’t mean to spy on them.

The door was open and I heard the soft laughter coming from inside the room.

I told myself to turn and walk away but I couldn’t resist my need to satisfy my curiosity.

I peeked and saw the two of them standing close to each other.

Tamsin was kissing her behind the ear while Lauren playfully tugged on the edges of Tamsin’s shirt.

No wonder if takes Tamsin forever to get back to the Dal or the station whenever she had to run an errand to the lab.

I should know.

I used to do that when we’re still together.

I would find an excuse to see Lauren when the truth is, I really have no business going there.

Their laughter pierced my heart and I decided to leave the two of them alone.

It’s bad enough to witness them being lovey-dovey.

I don’t need to torture myself with their displays of affection.

***

The downward spiral of my behavior worried Kenzi because she told me that I found a substitute for alcohol.

“I know you’re a succubus Bo and you feed on sexual energy but really?” she told me once when she got home and found me with two very attractive Faes.

The ladies were just getting ready to leave and Kenzi doesn’t look too happy.

“I shouldn’t be monitoring you or anything but I was wondering if your genus suffer from sexual addiction.”

I frowned at what she said.

“Come on, Bo!”

“It seems like there’s a round-the-clock buffet in here.”

I sat on the tattered couch and closed my eyes.

Kenzi sat beside me and put her head on my shoulder.

“I hate to say this but your appetite is out of control and I think it’s not because you really need to satisfy it but because you’re using it as an excuse to cover up your pain.”

“You’re in denial Bo and you need Lauren’s help.”

The last words were like a blow to my ego and I abruptly stood up.

Kenzi fell on the couch. 

“Ouch!” she exclaimed as she massaged her elbow.

“There is no way that I’m going to ask her for help!” I shouted.

The girl exhaled.

“So do you expect me to just watch you wither away when I know there is a solution to your problem?” 

“Lauren is my problem.” I reacted.

Kenzi stood up in front of me and for the first time since I’ve known her, I saw something I didn’t notice before and it frightened me.

“I know you’re bigger than this Bo but the first person who can help you get out of this rut is yourself.”

She slowly walked away from me to go upstairs but turned around to tell me one more thing.

“I will always be your BFF Bo Bo, but don’t expect me to be a silent spectator as you bring yourself to total destruction.”

The sadness and anger in Kenzi’s eyes were unbearable.

I left the house without saying goodbye not really knowing where to go.

***


	28. Keep Your Enemies Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bo and Tamsin fighting and an unexpected twist of events.

Dyson was restless and with every breath he takes, his nostrils flared. 

They failed to track the driver of the van who almost ran me over.

The vehicle was abandoned in an alley and by the time the other cops got there, the guy fled without a trace.

The TV blared with the Amber Alert and I grabbed the remote control to shut it off.

The number of the missing girls totaled fifteen and every minute since the incident, the phone kept ringing with the hapless voices of the parents of those kids.

It was heartbreaking to hear them cry and no matter how I try to comfort them, I know that my words are insufficient.

There is nothing that can console the pain of a mother who lost her children to ice cream.

Of course, we couldn’t tell them that.

The idea will sound ridiculous to a human but not to us Faes.

Aside from the fact that I have to think of a human-friendly reason to tell them, knowing the truth doesn’t soothe my troubled mind.

We have to act fast and the longer we sit here waiting for a miracle to happen, the more agitated I feel.

I grabbed my jacket and decided to go out to get some fresh air.

As soon as I made my exit from the police station, I saw Bo going towards the opposite direction and I was prepared to ignore her.

But as the gap narrowed between us, Bo pulled me by the arm and I was taken aback by the roughness of her action.

“What the?!” I cursed and yanked my arm from her hold.

“What is your problem succub*tch?!” I yelled at her and she looked at me, outraged.

“You! You are my problem!” she shot back.

I clenched my teeth as my anger rose.

I didn’t need this right now but it’s clear that Bo is looking for trouble.

“Newsflash b*tch!” I hollered at the succubus who stood poised for a fight.

“If you weren’t such a coward, then Lauren may still be yours!” 

Bo’s eyes glared and she took a deep breath.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a white car coming towards us and I immediately recognized who was driving it.

Lauren…I muttered to myself but Bo didn’t seem to notice her.

She launched herself at me and was about to hit my face when my hand shot upward to counter the attack.

“What the hell Bo?” I shouted but the succubus was unrelenting.

We engaged in hand combat just as Lauren came running towards our direction.

“Stop it!” she screamed but the succubus would hear none of it and I continued intercepting her blows and kicks.

“Tamsin! Bo!” Lauren pleaded but what can I do?

If I make one wrong move, Bo will surely hit me and I will be at a disadvantage.

Bo was about to punch my stomach when a gunshot rang in the air.

Dyson was standing in front of us, face red with anger and probably embarrassment from this spectacle.

As if on cue, we both stop fighting and Dyson motioned with his head for all of us to go inside the station.

“Nice job succubus!” I glared at the woman as we made our way to the entrance.

Lauren was behind us and I caught a glance of her grinning and shaking her head.

I frowned at her and she bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

Surely, she’s the only one who found humor in this embarrassing situation.

***

“What do you think you’re doing?!” Dyson slammed his hands on the table as Bo and I sat across each other at the interrogation room.

I folded my arms and stared at the succubus.

Her eyebrows furrowed but she didn’t answer his question.

“I have more important things to take care of than to attend to your personal problems.” The wolf emphasized the last two words.

“Do you have anything else to say?” Bo looked at him and it was clear that our little sideshow out there only intensified her anger.

Dyson glowered at her and she met his gaze with the same indignation.

He was about to say something when an officer came rushing inside the interrogation room.

“Intel just came in about a guy who fits the description of the ice cream man.”  
“He was spotted on the dock along 110 Street…”

Dyson didn’t even let the guy finish talking.

He ran outside and I trailed behind him.

Bo followed us and I didn’t care to ask why.

Lauren saw me heading for the exit and her look was questioning.  
I grabbed her by the hand and we went straight to the police car.

“Ask me later.” I told her as soon as we were inside.

Bo and Dyson left ahead of us and I stepped on the accelerator and follow their lead.

***

I was focused on the road that when I caught a glimpse of Lauren in the rearview mirror, I realized that she had make-up on and was wearing a very nice blue silk blouse.

I was instantly distracted and I complimented her on how good she looks.

My girlfriend smiled at me and put one hand on my thigh.

“I didn’t even get to ask you why you’re at the station?” I asked, taking my eyes back on the road.

“Well, I was going to take you out to lunch but when I saw you and Bo, it kinda ruined my plan.”

I let out a low laugh .

By now, we were close to the dock and Dyson’s car made a quick left turn.

When we got to our destination, he jumped out of the car with Bo behind him.

I unfastened the seatbelt and told Lauren to stay.

“If I’m gone a long time, call for backup.”

I pointed towards the radio and gave her a quick kiss.

“I love you” I said to Lauren then I ran towards Dyson and Bo.

***

From a distance, we saw two men running on opposite directions and we decided to split up.

A few minutes into the chase, it felt odd to me that these men would make themselves visible.

It’s been weeks since they started tracing the van and the driver.

Suddenly, we got this information and these guys are in plain sight.

An entrapment. I muttered to myself as I found my way into an area surrounded with container vans.

I was about to radio the station when someone bumped into me.

I pointed the gun to discover that it was Bo.

“Jezz succubus!” I exclaimed. “The place is big enough for both of us.”

Bo scowled and was about to protest when we saw two men approaching us, with guns pointed in our direction.

“Uh oh! Here comes trouble.” the succubus muttered.

I looked at her and saw that she doesn’t have anything to protect her.

“Let me guess.” I said as I looked at Bo.

“You never were a girl scout.” 

The men demanded that I put the gun down and obeyed.

“So much for being a girl scout, Tamsin.” Bo retorted.

They were coming closer to where we are.

“I don’t know about you Tamsin but are you ready to fight them mano-a-mano?” Bo asked me and I nodded.

The men were only four feet away from us when a shot rang in the air.

It was Dyson.

The men were distracted for a few seconds and Bo and I took this as a cue.

I kicked one of the men in the arm and he dropped his gun on the ground.

Bo kicked the other guy in the face and he swayed and lost his balance.

Dyson ran towards us when another shot rang out and hit him on the leg.

He stumbled on the ground and was knocked unconscious.

“Dyson!” we said in unison and we were about to run to his direction when Bo fell.

She was hit on the back, not with a bullet, but with a metal pin.

Bo cringed and I rushed to her side.

Bad move.

As the succubus fainted, the guy I kicked retrieve his gun and use the opportunity to shoot at me.

I felt the metal hit me on the shoulder.

In a few seconds, everything faded to black.

***


	29. Payback's A B*tch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morrigan gets to collect what's hers.

I don’t know what Tamsin’s concept of a long time is but fifteen minutes after they ran after the men, I left the patrol car and followed them.

I ran towards their direction and heard the shot rang in the air.

I headed to the direction of the gunshot and that’s when I saw Dyson, lying on the ground.

I took my phone from my pocket and called for help.

Placing the phone between my right shoulder and my ear, I examined Dyson’s injury and saw what hit him.

The voice on the other line told me that the ambulance is on the way.

I looked around the area and saw four sets of footprints but the other two were dragged towards the direction of the dock.

Tamsin and Bo. I muttered to myself.

After I hang up, I dialed Trick’s number.

***

I don’t know how long we were unconscious but when I regained consciousness, the first thing I noticed was how cold it was underneath me.  
My eyelids fluttered and the image I saw was blurry.

But not faint enough to make me recognize it.

“Evony!” I uttered through half-opened eyes.

I felt the pain on my shoulder and realized that my arms were tied behind me.

I wasn’t alone though.

I was leaning on someone and I know who it was.

The morrigan laughed and I turned my head to see that Bo was still unconscious.  
Her head lolled to her right and her deadweight isn’t helping us in this uncomfortable position.

“Is it Christmas?!” Evony voice echoed and the sound resonated in the area.

“I got two for the price of one.” She laughed and I try to open my eyes.

Torches hang on the wall and from the way her voice sound, I think we are in a cave.

A few feet away from us was a lake and the water was slimy and green with the moss growing all over it.

Bo groaned and I felt relieved.

I’ve been holding her weight to keep us both from falling.

“What hap...pen..ed?” the succubus slurred and I remained quiet.

“Oh look here!” The morrigan moved closer to us.

“They’re both awake.” She exclaimed.

“I can’t wait to get this party started.” 

The men chuckled at what she said.

“What do you want Evony?” I finally managed to say to the woman who was impatiently tapping her red high heels.

Seriously?! I said to myself when I noticed her attire.

“Tamsin, ever the impatient one aren’t we?” Evony replied. The smile not leaving her face.

“It took forever to get to you but now that you’re here, I don’t have to worry about your bounty.” Her sinister voice sent a chill down my spine.

“You do know that eventually, I get to collect what’s mine.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” I screamed at the woman who was proud of what she accomplished.

“Did being with a human gave you an amnesia my dear?” she snapped at me.

I clenched my teeth at the mention of Lauren.

Evony kneeled in front of me and touched the side of my face.

“You don’t get to disobey me and leave with a smile on your face.” 

I know what she was talking about.

The dark fae in a coma.

“What do I have to do with it?” Bo shouted from behind me and the morrigan laughed in response to her question.

“Oh everything my dear.” She replied as the succubus wriggled her shoulders.

“Will you stop that?” I said to Bo, annoyed at her weak attempt to escape.

The men snickered as Evony’s face turned serious.

“I know you’re unaligned but somehow, the excruciatingly saccharine bunch made my Valkyrie switched loyalties and I want you to know what happens when someone makes me upset.”

Evony turned her attention to me.

“You need not say it Tamsin but when you took that man’s life, it is clear to me who’s side you’re on.”

“What is she talking about?” Bo whispered to me and I shushed her.

Evony made a move to leave.

“Boys, our time here is done.” The men turned on their heels to follow the morrigan.

“It’s almost feeding time girls.” Evony exclaimed with an evil smile on her face.  
“Too bad you get to be the main course.” With that, they left in a huff as Bo and I sat there trying to think of a way to escape.

***  
“You really are bad news!” Bo hollered at me as we twisted our arm to no avail.

We were seated in the middle of a cave and my mind was racing.

“We don’t have time for this now.” I barked at her.

“We have to move away from the lake Bo.” I said to her.

“Why?” she asked.

“Have you been listening to the morrigan?” I responded angrily.

“I thought the lake monster was extinct…” I explained.

“Lake monster?” Bo asked, her voice filled with panic.

“What lake monster?” she repeated.

“We don’t have time to find out and we need to get out of here.” I replied.

“I am not going to be someone else’s meal.”

‘How do you propose we do that?” The succubus asked and I explained to her how.

“I hope you’re good at following instructions.” I said to her once I was done.

“Well, I’m not most of the time but today, I’m going to make an exception.” 

***

Getting both of us to stand up at the same time was the big challenge.

The ground was muddy and slippery and after three tries, we were both losing our patience.

“Come on Tamsin.” Bo said to me as we slumped on the ground.  
“I know we don’t agree on anything and the only thing common with us is Lauren but, we can’t give up now.” 

I exhaled as I thought of Lauren.

It sounded weird when Bo mentioned her name but there wasn’t a trace of bitterness in her voice.

“Okay.” I said to the succubus and concentrated on getting up.

It was painstakingly slow because of the difference in our height and the boots we’re wearing but we finally did it.

The next hurdle is walking sideways.

Our pace was slow at the beginning but when we heard a bubbling sound coming from the lake, we stared wide eyed at it and then at each other.

“Let’s go, Tamsin.” Bo urged me.

“Dinner is not going to be served tonight.” She added as we made our way towards the mouth of the cave.


	30. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big one for Lauren and Tamsin

Weeks have passed since the incident on the island happened.

Tamsin and I went back to our routine and I noticed the significant change in her relationship with Bo.

The animosity has been replaced with respect and it was like a breath of fresh air.

The same goes for me and Bo.

When she visits me at the lab, we can talk to each other without the awkwardness that usually accompanies a breakup.

A part of me will always love Bo.

What we have was special and we truly care for each other.

But a part of me has moved on.

Tamsin is a wonderful surprise and I am very happy with her.

On the outside, she still has the same badass persona.

But when she’s with me, she’s the gentlest and kindest person I’ve ever known.

What’s amazing to me is how she engages herself in what I do.

She listens to what I say and every once in a while, she accompanies me in my research.

It’s endearing to see how she tries to be involved.

Just when everything seems to be perfect, Hale called me at his office but he wouldn’t say why.

It’s a surprise was all he said.

***

“You can start decorating your new house Lauren.” Hale smiled as he handed me the key.

I looked at it for a moment and when I didn’t make a move, he frowned at me.

“Is something wrong?” he asked and I shook my head.

“No.” I answered and stretched my hand to get the key.

We didn’t have anything else to discuss after that so I said goodbye to him.

Once I was out of his office, I stared at the key as if it holds the secret of the universe.

I’ve gotten used to being with Tamsin and now that my own place is done, it felt unusual to me.

A part of me doesn’t want to move out of her place but I know I have to.

It’s been months since I’ve been staying at her place and I’m not sure if the saying overstaying my welcome applies to me.

Maybe it does.

But I’m not ready.

I don’t think I ever will be.

***

Instead of going back to the lab, I went to Tamsin’s house instead.

The uneasiness I felt needs to be converted into something fruitful and I don’t really feel like spending more time with my Petri dishes and my cultures.

I decided to cook.

It’s been a while since I made dinner for the Valkyrie and there’s also the fact that I have to tell her the news.

As I prepared the recipe for the black bean and mushroom patties, my mind keeps wandering that I almost cut my index finger.

Perhaps this is not a good idea. I said to myself as I put down the knife to check on my finger.

Most of the time, cooking is the perfect distraction for me but now, even that seems like a challenge.

I inhaled and told myself to concentrate.

I am doing this for Tamsin.

I asked myself whether it was the cooking I was referring to or the fact that I’m leaving.

***

Despite my trepidations, I was able to finish cooking the dinner.

I bought sauvignon blanc to go with the meal and I set the table with candles and flowers.

When I was done, I paused to admire my work and I have to say that it was very elegant.

Not bad for someone who’s mind was over the place. I smiled to myself.

I was about to relax in the living room when I heard Tamsin’s car pulled in front of the house.

Here goes nothing. I whispered and waited for her to enter the house.

***

“Wow!” 

Tamsin exclaimed as soon as she saw the kitchen.

She pulled me in an embrace and kissed me passionately.

“Can we skip dinner love?” she whispered in my ear and I playfully slap her on the elbow.

“Kidding!” she winked and my heart felt like it was going to burst from the bittersweet feeling.

She led me to the table and pulled the chair for me.

“Thank you, Lauren.” She whispered in my ear and took her place beside me.

“I have no idea why I decided to purchase a ten-seater table when before I met you, I barely eat at home.” 

Her words cut my heart like a knife.

I stared at her as she grabbed the food.

She closed her eyes as she chewed and her sounds of approval filled my heart with a mixture of joy and sadness.

I hesitated whether to tell her the news during dinner or afterwards.

Tamsin is enjoying the food and I don’t want to ruin her appetite.

What I don’t understand is why I am so conflicted about leaving and telling her the news when the truth is, we didn’t have any agreement about me staying with her for good.

It’s not like she asked me.

Sure, I have my own space in her closet.

My clothes have taken half of what’s originally hers and she also gave me a spare key to her house but it doesn’t mean anything right?

Right?

“Are you alright honey?” Tamsin puts down the fork she was holding and stared at me.

“Yeah....yes..I’m okay.” I stammered.

She wasn’t convinced.

Tamsin shifted in her seat so she was facing me.

She took my hands in hers and asked me the same question.

I didn’t respond immediately.

“Tell me, Lauren.”  
“I know when something’s bothering you.”

Her voice was soft and she gently rubbed my thumb with hers.

“I got the key….to my house.” I confessed.

Tamsin didn’t stop what she was doing.

“I see.” She replied.

I stared at her mesmerizing eyes and was instantly lost in it.

“What are you worried about?” she asked and the question caught me off-guard.

“You don’t have to leave if you don’t want to.” She added and a smile formed at the corners of her mouth.

She let go of my hands and reached to touch my face.

“I knew about it.” Tamsin revealed and I can feel my nervousness slowly fade.

“I wanted you to tell me so I waited.”   
There was a sparkle in her eyes which usually appears when Tamsin is happy or when she knows something good.

I’ve learned to recognize it but tonight, my self-doubts left me incapable of detecting it.

I smiled at her and she grinned.

“That’s more like it.” She squeezed my knee.

***

The dinner was pleasant.

Our conversation revolved around the events of our day.

The topic about my moving to my own place didn’t come up and I was relieved.

I am still not ready to move and I have decided to deal about the details on a different time.

Right now, I just want to enjoy the remaining time I have with Tamsin.

I have to admit that I will miss coming home to her everyday and once again, I felt the pang of sadness.

***

“Lauren?” Tamsin gently stroked my hair as I lay on my side and snuggled close to the Valkyrie.

“Hmmm?” I replied.

I looked up to see that she was staring at me.

“I have a question to ask you.” She hesitated for a bit and I leaned on my left arm so I can see her face.

She turned her head.

Her forehead was close to my lips and I kissed it.

“Will you marry me?”

I stared at the green eyes and saw how clear it was.

How sure of what she was saying and my heart felt like it was going to burst from happiness.

“Yes.” I replied.

Tamsin sat up and her face radiated the joy she felt within.

Without saying anything, she pulled me by the waist and leaned closer to kiss me.

I responded with a desire that equals her own but before we got any farther, Tamsin stopped and I was puzzled.

She smirked and stood up to go to the closet.

“What are you doing?” I asked, perplexed at the sudden interruption.

She sat down on the carpet and pulled the sock drawer.

“I have been keeping this for a week.” She replied as she reached for the farthest corner of the drawer.

I sat on the edge of the bed and waited till she got what she needed.

She pulled out a black jewelry box and my face blushed at the sight of it.

“Let me do this the right way my lady.” 

Tamsin got down on one knee and opened the box to reveal a princess cut solitaire diamond ring.

“Lauren Lewis, will you marry me?” Tamsin’s eyes glowed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

“Yes I will, Tamsin.” I replied as she slipped the ring on my finger.

It fits perfectly and Tamsin beamed.

“I love you!” I said to the Valkyrie and she stood up and pulled me to my feet.

“I love you too, Lauren.” She pulled me in an embrace and we stood in the middle of the room, not saying anything.

We don’t have to.

I can hear the beating of her heart as it beats in harmony with mine.


	31. The Past Revisited Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamsin wants to meet Lauren's parents

I woke up to see the golden glow of the sun outside my window.

Emerald Castle has been transformed and I can literally feel its radiance.

Today is the day I marry Tamsin and what a perfect place for this momentous event than her birthplace.

I remember when we told the news to her mother and Frida.

Both were ecstatic!

They immediately planned a trip to visit both of us and I cannot believe how they have embraced me as their own.

“What about your parents, Lauren?” Tamsin asked as she carefully studied the invitation cards.  
“Aren’t we going to invite them?” she continued without taking her eyes off the cards which occupy half the table.

I sighed and she gave me a puzzled look.

My response triggered Tamsin’s curiosity.

“I’m sorry honey.”  
“Did I say something wrong?”

She took my hand in hers and I looked lovingly at the face of this amazing woman.

In all the months we’ve been together, we barely talk about my family.  
I know the time will come when I have to face the truth and this is the moment.

I couldn’t dodge that part of my life forever.

Tamsin has always been respectful but I know she has lots of questions for me.  
The only time I volunteered any information was when she recited Shakespeare to me and that was it.

“We need to go on another trip.” I responded and with a look of understanding, Tamsin knew where we’re going.

***  
I haven’t seen my family for years and my reasons are both personal and professional.

My work with the fae barely gave me time to reconnect with my friends from the past but who am I kidding?  
I am only rationalizing my actions because the truth is, I love what I’m doing   
and I got caught up in my work with these beautiful and complex creatures.

When I was with Nadia, it was she who was my contact to the human world.  
She would literally drag me out of the lab so we can spend time with other people.  
When she was in a coma, I became more absorbed with my work partly because I was relentless in my search to find the cure.

When she died, the only family I have was Bo.

Then I met Tamsin.

She was the only one who was close to her family.

It was one of the traits that endeared me to her because I long for the same thing.  
But I allowed myself to drift apart for so long that I don’t remember how to get them back.  
Aside from the fact that my mother isn’t really happy with who I’ve become and who I’m with.

Congo was an escape to be with Nadia.

My mother couldn’t accept the fact that I chose to be with a woman instead of the man she chose for me.

She was heartbroken and the look she gave me the night I was leaving told me everything I needed to know.

In this day and age, you would think that I have the freedom.  
But in my mother’s eyes, I am her daughter and I am bound to obey her especially since she thinks she’s right and I am following the path to darkness.

When I refused the life she wanted for me, I was considered dead.

My father couldn’t even rescue me from my mother’s wrath and I knew it hurt him to see that I was suffering.

When I left, my father was the only one to reach out to me.

I kept all the letters he sent me.

It was my treasure and when things get out of control, I take them out and read them.

Those letters are the only things I have that connect me to him.

***

The freedom I found with the fae was exhilarating and I basked in its glory.

But none of them will ever know the nights I spent longing for the family I left behind all because I was too scared to find out if I’ve been forgiven.

Now that I am with Tamsin, all those secrets resurfaced and I know it’s time to deal with the old wounds I’ve been nursing.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tamsin’s look was filled with concern.

I nodded and squeezed her hand.

“Okay then” she replied.

“I guess it’s time I meet your parents.”

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright belongs to Prodigy Pictures


End file.
